Na Morte, na Batalha e no Amor
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Que trajetórias seguirão os personagens de InuYasha? Que conflitos e amores acontecerão? Uma pequena tentativa de fic nesse sentido. Vários casais, com destaque para Sesshoumaru e Rin mais adiante, como casal principal. Leiam e comentem, por favor!
1. Prefácio

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha e seus personagens, seja do mangá e anime, são criações e propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi...eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!_

_- Durante a fic toda, __**NÃO **__haverão spoilers! Apenas referências aos mangás que já foram lançados aqui no Brasil (até o número 99), claro que isso vai aumentar de acordo a medida que novos volumes forem lançados, ao longo do tempo. Lembrando que vou usar a seqüencia do mangá, não do anime, como referência para a fic. Podem aparecer ocasionais fatos do anime, como o aparecimento de Ayame, por exemplo._

_- Eu vou usar personagens meus, mesmo, para complementar a história, os leitores serão avisados disso, não se preocupem! A fic é NC-17 por violência, típica do mangá/anime, linguagem (sabemos que Inu-Yasha vive usando palavras meio ofensivas) e por hentai moderado. Já estou avisando, mas qdo houver caps. NC-17 eu vou frisar logo no início do cap.!_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 **__**- PREFÁCIO**_

Ela era apenas uma menina. Mas já havia passado por muita coisa, presenciado muitas lutas, sido seqüestrada, e até visitara o inferno, embora não lembrasse disso com muita certeza. Sempre que escutava Jaken-sama contando a história, parecia algo tão surreal...se a presença e o testemunho de Kohaku não confirmassem tudo, ela mesma acharia que não se passava de um conto, uma dessas fábulas populares que são repetidas por aí. Mas ela vivera essa situação, e não fora nada inventado por outrem.

Agora, além de seus companheiros de viagem costumeiros, havia mais uma turma com a qual conviver – o irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama e seus amigos; particularmente, gostava deles, era engraçado ver como eles se relacionavam entre si. Quem não parecia estar apreciando muito a nova companhia era seu senhor, Sesshoumaru. Ele havia concordado em unir-se a Inu-Yasha e seus amigos apenas pelo fato de suas espadas trabalharem melhor juntas – e eles tinham um objetivo concreto em comum, derrotar Naraku e recuperar a Shikon no Tama. Depois, pensava Rin, sabe-se lá o que acontecerá com esses dois irmãos.

Eles seguiam a pista de Naraku há dias, depois de quase derrotar Byakuya, a única marionete que ainda servia aos propósitos de Naraku; Kagura, Hakudoushi e Moryomaru (N/A: vou adotar essa escrita, senão vou ter que ficar separando o nome do Sesshy tb!) estavam mortos há tempos, e Kanna havia sido a última vítima da maldade de Naraku, ao se destruir na intenção de prejudicar Inu-Yasha e seus companheiros.

Resolveram montar uma espécie de quartel-general, não um mero acampamento, ao chegar a um ponto próximo do esconderijo de Naraku, situado entre montanhas cuja reputação era famigerada por se tornar refúgio de youkais e outros seres malignos; a energia que emanava dali era perceptivelmente ruim, maligna.

- A energia maligna está bem uniforme, pelo que sinto – disse Kagome – a Shikon no Tama está lá em cima, e está ficando cada vez mais impura. Parece que nossas esperanças voltaram à estaca zero...ou seja, vai depender do fragmento do Kohaku.

Ela e os outros viraram-se para olhar o garoto. Ele parecia esperar por essa afirmação, e entendia a situação, desde a temporada que passara viajando com Kikyou, antes dessa ser apanhada por uma armadilha de Naraku e morrer. Tinha conhecimento que os fragmentos de Kouga, o youkai lobo, já haviam sido absorvidos, portanto, o seu era o único que faltava. Já havia se conformado com seu destino, mas sabia que ela, sua irmã, não.

Sango tinha uma expressão triste, mas impassível, no rosto. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Aproveitar a companhia do irmão ao máximo, lutar e não fugir do seu dever. Afinal, tinha que acabar com Naraku por seu irmão também. E por ele...o homem que amava. Sim, ela já havia assumido para si mesma que amava Miroku, e tinha certeza que ele sabia, mas nenhuma iniciativa maior fora tomada até então. Dependendo de como as coisas ficassem, no entanto, ela estava disposta a dar o primeiro passo. Será?

- Feh! Estou vendo que vamos precisar de ajuda – pronunciou-se Inu-Yasha – apesar dos poderes da Tessaiga e da Tenseiga combinados serem muito poderosos – apontou a espada presa na cintura de Sesshoumaru – precisaremos de reforços. Se tem algo que aprendi é que Naraku pode escapar a qualquer momento. Mas dessa vez...não pretendo deixá-lo fugir!

- O que faremos então? Teríamos que convocar aliados que pudessem estar aqui o mais rápido possível e dividir tarefas para todos possam agir do modo mais preciso possível.

- Sango tem razão – manifestou-se Miroku – além de possuírmos uma força de ataque, precisaremos de gente para cuidar de prováveis feridos, e de provisões, ou mesmo, no caso de fracassarmos, providenciar que as vilas mais próximas sejam avisadas. Naraku pode resolver testar o poder da jóia em qualquer um.

Sesshoumaru observava a tudo com seu jeito estóico de sempre, mas ouvia com atenção. Os companheiros de Inu-Yasha não eram tão burros, afinal. Mas, diferente deles, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste NÃO admitiria uma derrota. Acabaria com Naraku definitivamente, e com a reabilitação da Jóia de Quatro Almas, a usaria em seu próprio favor; quem precisaria da Tessaiga, possuindo a jóia para si? Todo o poder que sempre quisera estaria em suas mãos.

- Onde conseguir esses reforços? - perguntou Jaken, de modo desdenhoso.

Kagome resolveu ignorar aquele tom de voz e disse:

- Bem, podemos recorrer ao povoado de Kaede-obaa-san, com certeza eles, ou pelo menos ela, quererá cooperar com a destruição do responsável pela dupla morte de Kikyou... – nisso, ela levantou a cabeça na direção de Inu-Yasha – tudo bem para você, Inu-Yasha?

Ele parecia pensativo por um momento, com uma expressão magoada, mas concordou.

- Podemos também recorrer a Kouga e à tribo de youkais lobo. – completou Kagome – Ele pode contactar a tribo de Ayame também.

Essa afirmação causou reações diversas: Inu-Yasha soltou um "feh" em sarcasmo; Rin arregalou os olhos e ficou apreensiva, o que Sesshoumaru reparou claramente; Sango deu um meio-sorriso lembrando-se de quando conheceram Ayame, e a confusão que fora formada; Miroku lembrava-se de "outra coisa" referente à Ayame, e deu um leve suspiro malicioso, que não passou despercebido por Sango, a qual apanhou o Hiraikotsu para atingir a cabeça do monge.

- Itai! Por que fez isso, Sango? – o monge alisava o galo que cresceu em sua cabeça.

- Pra você ter cuidado com o que pensa, Houshi-sama. – disse ela, vermelha de raiva.

Shippou rolou os olhos, entediado. Rin não conseguiu controlar a risada, o que gerou uma bronca espalhafatosa de Jaken, e uma reprimenda de Kagome ao pequeno youkai. Quando ele fez menção de reagir, Inu-Yasha se intrometeu, enquanto Miroku ainda tentava convencer Sango de que não pensara nada de mau.

Sesshoumaru achava tudo aquilo patético demais para ele; haviam limites para sua paciência, e ele resolveu afastar-se do grupo. Foi parado por Rin:

- Sesshoumaru-sama, onde vai? – ela ia pulando atrás dele.

- É, Sesshoumaru, onde pensa que vai? – Inu-Yasha encarou o meio-irmão.

- Não devemos perder tempo com discussões patéticas...são inúteis, no momento. Você e seus amigos acham que conseguem ficar sem isso, Inu-Yasha? – provocou Sesshoumaru.

- Escute aqui, Sesshoumaru, estamos tentando formar novas linhas de ataque para pegar o Naraku de vez, que tal tentar ajudar? – Inu-Yasha já estava ficando nervoso.

- Humpf. Decidam-se vocês, por mim resolvia tudo por minhas próprias mãos.

Assim, Sesshoumaru se afastou, sentando-se embaixo de uma árvore, vizinha à que Ah-Un escolhera para descansar. Todos sentaram-se próximos a ele, mas com certa distância. A conversa foi retomada.

- Creio que seria bom chamar Jinenji para nos auxiliar com os feridos, meu estojo de primeiros-socorros está precário. – avisou Kagome – Ele pode ser bem útil.

- Amanhã irei atrás de Kouga, quem se prontifica a buscar Kaede-obaa-san? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Eu e Kirara iremos. – disse Sango, sentada com a neko-youkai no colo.

- Acompanharei a Sango, ela pode precisar de alguma ajuda. – disse Miroku, levantando sua mão amaldiçoada.

- Jinenji será obrigação sua, Sesshoumaru – avisou Inu-Yasha – acha que pode fazê-lo?

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Assim sendo, as mulheres resolveram procurar água para começar a montar acampamento, já era tarde. De cima de um galho bem alto, Inu-Yasha avistou um rio próximo e apontou a direção à Kagome; ela, Sango e Rin se dirigiram para lá com cantis de água; um tempo depois, chegaram as três correndo, ofegantes, acenando para a direção do rio, mas não conseguiam falar, pois tinham que recuperar o fôlego.

- Que foi, bruxa? Por que se debate assim? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, desconcertado, para Kagome, que gesticulava, sem ar.

- Rio, casa...perto do rio...ir para lá. – conseguiu balbuciar.

- Tem uma casa abandonada perto do rio, bem grande – disse Sango – podemos nos abrigar por lá.

- Vamos averiguar, Sesshoumaru-sama! – pediu Rin.

Todos andaram até a casa; era realmente grande, e pelo cheiro, concluíram o youkai e o hanyou, fazia tempo que estava vazia, e era segura. Assim sendo, limparam o local e se acomodaram; Rin e Jaken pescaram alguns peixes com a ajuda de Kirara, transformada, e Kohaku. Sango observava o irmão, tinha um certo pressentimento, mas resolvera não comentar nada com ninguém, por ora.

Depois do jantar, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru ficaram encarregados de vigiar o local, e ambos situaram-se em uma árvore ao lado da casa, bem alta; o hanyou em um galho bem alto, o inu-youkai sentado em sua base. Assim, os filhos de Inu-Taisho procuravam cooperar entre si, mas suas diferenças estavam longe de ser resolvidas; era apenas uma trégua, e ambos tinham consciência disso. Sabiam, lá no fundo, que a luta entre eles era inevitável. Dentro da casa, uma mulher observava-os, e lamentava o destino dos dois irmãos.

- Será que realmente precisa ser assim? Kami-sama, eu espero que não, pelos dois, mas principalmente por Inu-Yasha.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz:

- Tudo bem, Kagome-san? Não vai dormir? Shippou procurava por você.

- Ah sim, Rin, e por que você não está dormindo, como todos os outros? – Kagome ajoelhou-se, de modo a ficar da mesma altura da menina.

- Ahn...vai parecer esquisito, mas...faz tempo que não durmo dentro de uma casa. É isso. – a menina dizia, envergonhada.

Kagome riu e a levou pela mão. Disse a ela que não precisava ter vergonha, que ela mesma fazia muito disso em suas viagens com Inu-Yasha. Pensou em como deveria ser a vida dela com Sesshoumaru, e o que seria dela depois que tudo acabasse. Será que o irmão de Inu-Yasha abandonaria Rin à própria sorte?

Antes de dormir, Kagome resolveu não pensar mais nisso, havia muito a acontecer ainda.


	2. Contradições

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, mangá e anime, personagens e direitos autorais, pertencem à Takahashi-sensei. _

_- Obrigada à queenrj pelo incentivo! Para ter idéia de como anda a fic, vou fazer o seguinte; posto um novo capítulo com ao menos 3 reviews postadas. Agradeço a compreensão. Boa leitura!_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 - CONTRADIÇÕES**_

Naquela manhã, após uma rápida refeição, todos analisavam a casa onde se encontravam; era grande, não como um castelo feudal, mas também não era uma cabana de camponês. Estava abandonada há algum tempo, certamente para evitar a montanha que servia de refúgio a youkais. Em um acordo, resolveram usar o local como uma base de operações, onde planejariam o ataque a Naraku e se instalariam até o dia escolhido.

Kagome tinha um pressentimento estranho, mas queria que Kaede estivesse ali para confirmar suas suspeitas; logo falaria sobre elas com os outros, mas queria fazer isso quando os reforços chegassem, para que uma decisão pudesse ser tomada a respeito. Notava um estado mais contemplativo de Miroku, que agora tirava um momento do dia para meditar; segundo ele, precisava fortalecer seu espírito para a batalha. Sango notara um comportamento estranho do monge, que parecia estar se controlando mais para não magoá-la ou deixá-la brava – ou seja, durante o caminho até ali, ele não assediara nenhuma das eventuais mulheres que encontraram no caminho, e os "acidentes" envolvendo a mão dele e seu traseiro haviam diminuído bastante, mas não cessado de vez.

- Houshi-sama...tome um pouco d´água, está suando muito.

- Obrigado, Sango – disse ele, aceitando a água que ela oferecia – mas preciso fazer isso para me preparar... – com isso, ele desviou o olhar.

- Houshi-sama, tem algo acontecendo? Digo, além de toda essa tensão e expectativa em relação ao Naraku?

Miroku riu levemente, e observou sua mão amaldiçoada. Tocou as contas do talismã que selava o Kazaana, e lembrou-se da ferida de miasma que possuía. Olhou para Sango; por ela, ele daria a sua vida, se necessário, usando o buraco do vento quantas vezes pudesse, mas ao lembrar-se Kohaku, pensou se ela o perdoaria por isso. Ele estava muito confuso, nunca estivera tão confuso em sua vida. Tinha seu destino em suas próprias mãos e nem Buda parecia ajudá-lo no momento.

Sem pensar, aproximou-se de Sango, e reparando o olhar preocupado dela, acariciou seu rosto e pediu:

- Posso abraçá-la? Prometo me comportar direitinho.

Sango envolveu seus braços nos ombros do monge, e sentiu os braços dele circundarem sua cintura, carinhosamente; esperava por alguma tentativa de Miroku, e caso ele o fizesse, não sabia se poderia ficar brava com ele, pois se andava tão estranho! Miroku travava uma batalha interna, sua mão coçava para ir um pouco mais abaixo da cintura da taijiya, mas pensou no quanto queria que ela se lembrasse bem dele, caso algo acontecesse. Caso ele tivesse que deixá-la.

- Houshi-sama...o que está havendo? Por favor...você está diferente...teme por sua vida? Teme que seja tarde demais para deter o Kazaana?

Ele apertou-a nos braços antes de separar-se dela para encará-la, bem nos olhos. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo com o que eu me importo, é você, Sango. Lembre-se, o que quer que aconteça...não suporto vê-la sofrendo.

Então ela compreendeu. Sentiu um aperto no peito, sabia, lá no fundo, que ele se sacrificaria por ela. Começou a chorar. Perderia os dois, Kohaku e ele.

- Houshi-sama, não...não quero que vá a essa batalha, por favor...não posso deixá-lo ir... – ela parecia transtornada.

- Eu vou, Sango. Depois de tudo o que passamos, de todas as lutas e viagens, de todas as ameaças, eu não vou ficar esperando enquanto vocês lutam contra ele. Não posso...

- Por favor... não faça isso... você não entende...não pode ir...

- Não posso deixar de lutar. Por mim, por você e Kohaku.

- Mas Miroku! Se você morrer, o que será de mim? Hein? Você não entende? Eu sei que Kohaku não vai voltar dessa batalha, mas você precisa estar aqui no final...porque...porque... – ela não conseguia dizer, entre o choro, o medo e a angústia que cresciam dentro dela.

- Sango, por favor, pare com isso, odeio ver você assim, ainda mais por mim, eu não mereço isso!

Sango olhou para ele, com um olhar de dar medo:

- Você não vai! Entende? NÃO VAI! EU O PROÍBO! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? – ela gritava, esmurrando o peito do monge. – SEU EGOÍSTA, VOCÊ DIZ QUE PENSA EM MIM, MAS FARIA O QUE EU PEÇO SE VISSE O ÓBVIO!

Shippou, Rin e Kohaku apareceram onde o casal conversava, atrás da casa, mas ficaram afastados. Inu-Yasha ouvira tudo e chamara Kagome, e se dirigiam para a parte de trás da casa. Sesshoumaru ouvia tudo do galho de árvore onde se instalara, e não fazia menção de descer.

Miroku segurava Sango pelos ombros, e apesar de tudo, não via ódio nela, mas sim desespero. Ficou preocupado.

- Calma, Sango, você não pode perder o controle assim! Pense em você! No Kohaku! Você deveria estar aproveitando o instante com ele agora, e não se preocupando com um mulherengo como eu!

Sango levantou-se; ela tremia dos pés à cabeça, olhos lacrimejantes e vagos. De repente, falou com uma voz baixa, bem diferente da que usava a minutos atrás:

- Eu...amo meu irmão, e por isso mesmo, se ele tiver que descansar depois de tudo o que passou, eu vou aceitar. Ele merece ter paz. – nisso, se deu conta que os outros estavam por ali. Encarou o irmão:

- Eu quero que você possa deixar essa escuridão para trás, meu irmão, e se isso vier com a sua morte, eu ficarei feliz por saber que você está bem, junto de nossa família, nossos ancestrais. Você é minha única família, mas sei que você já está morto. Demorei para aceitar, mas procurei ver do seu ponto de vista.

Kohaku concordou com a cabeça, e sorriu para a irmã. Ele não tinha medo de morrer, já estava morto. Queria vingar sua família e ter certeza que Sango ficaria bem depois que se fosse.

Ela voltou-se para o monge:

- Agora você, eu aprendi a aturar, e com o passar do tempo, a amar. Miroku, eu...não posso deixar você ir...porque o amo! – ela voltou a chorar.

Shippou estava boquiaberto, segurando a mão de Kagome. Esta admirava a coragem de sua amiga, abrindo-se para o homem que amava assim, na frente de todos. Rin estava confusa, nunca tinha visto algo assim. Inu-Yasha observava tudo e pensou em como gostaria de poder se abrir para Kagome. Sesshoumaru continuava sem se pronunciar, como se nada acontecesse, com Jaken ao seu lado.

Miroku, esse estava estupefato! Sabia que ela aprendera a gostar dele, não sabia da intensidade desse sentimento; ele não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração e sua razão batalhavam, além de seus instintos corporais básicos também.

"Oh, Buda, que eu faço? Ajude esse seu humilde servo nessa hora de provação!"

- Sango...eu fico honrado com tal sentimento, mas... justamente por retribuí-lo é que irei nessa batalha. – Levantou-se – E não me impeça, por favor!

Sango abaixou a cabeça. Teria que fazer o não queria.

- Nesse caso, houshi Miroku, só tenho uma opção. Já que me ama, por favor, esqueça que o amo. Eu vou procurar esquecer. Já sofri demais. Não vou suportar a morte de outra pessoa que amo. Fique longe de mim. E saiba que não precisa se preocupar comigo, você não é o único capaz de fazer sacrifícios por aqui.

Com isso, a exterminadora, de cabeça erguida, aproximou-se de Kagome e lhe tomou a mão, arrastando-a consigo para dentro, mas sem Shippou. No caminho, levou também seu Hiraikotsu, que estava por perto. Todos ficaram calados, até Miroku; este estava profundamente afetado pelas palavras dela, e tudo o que podia fazer era se preparar para tudo o que viesse. Sem ela.

Aos poucos todos foram se dispersando. Inu-Yasha estava ansioso para partir, mas sabia que os planos seriam alterados com o que acabara de acontecer. Dentro da casa, Sango se vestia com sua roupa de batalha, Kagome nunca a vira tão séria.

- Você está disposta a tudo, não é? – perguntou Kagome, temerosa.

- Sim, Kagome-chan. Você sabe que sim, agora mais do que nunca.

Kagome apenas abraçou a amiga. As duas ficaram assim um tempo, até ouvirem um barulho. Era Kohaku.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Com licença.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Kohaku estava com sua roupa de exterminador, a foice segura em suas costas. Ele estendeu os braços:

- Aneue...

Sango o abraçou com todas as forças, mas não chorou. Seria forte, era uma taijiya, e o que precisava estava ali em seus braços, lembrando-a de quem era e de onde viera, e principalmente, do que era capaz. Separou-se do irmão:

- Você precisa treinar, Kohaku. Muito. Não só seu físico e sua técnica, que sei que é ótima, mas seu espírito, para que Naraku não tome conta de você durante a luta. Kagome-chan pode ajudá-lo com isso, agora que o houshi...bem, você faz isso por mim?

- Farei, aneue, mas quero que você me prometa algo. É importante.

Sango assentiu, e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Caso Naraku tome conta de mim...me manipule...você deve me matar. Não hesite em fazer isso. Por favor. – Kohaku olhou para a irmã e pôde ver a dor nos olhos dela.

- Eu faço. Mas espero que você faça sua parte para evitar isso.

Kohaku sorriu. Sango retribuiu o sorriso. Eles sabiam muito bem o que podiam fazer juntos. E assim ficariam, até o fim.

_- Enquanto isso, fora da casa... –_

Por incrível que pareça, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru conversavam. O hanyou dera a localização de Jinenji para o irmão, mas mais que isso, eles combinavam outras coisas, que não precisavam vazar para os outros agora.

- Está certo, Inu-Yasha, mas se você abrir a boca para a miko ou quem quer que seja eu irei tirar a sua pele com você ainda vivo... – Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos, deixando suas garras brilharem com um halo verde.

Inu-Yasha bufou, quem Sesshoumaru pensava que ele era? Algum idiota? Ao perceber que com certeza seria isso, assumiu uma postura arrogante e irritada, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e empinando o nariz. Com isso, sentiu uma picada no nariz, e viu o velho Myouga o sugando, como sempre. Estapeou o youkai-pulga, que ao voltar ao normal se pronunciou:

- Amo Inu-Yasha! Sesshoumaru-sama! É tão bom vê-los juntos como seu pai queria...se me permitem, eu ouvi a sua conversa, e acho muito prudente a decisão que tomaram!

Sesshoumaru olhou ameaçadoramente para Myouga. Disse a ele e ao irmão:

- Inu-Yasha, acho melhor você levá-lo consigo para que não espalhe nada...e você, velho, acho melhor manter segredo sobre o que ouviu aqui, senão...

O velho Myouga apenas concordou, apavorado. Não era bom provocar Sesshoumaru-sama, apesar de ver que o filho mais velho de Inu-Taisho amadurecera muito, sabia que a paciência dele era pouca quando não o obedeciam. Sesshoumaru se afastou do grupo, Jaken terminava de selar Ah-Un e prepará-lo para a viagem; chamou Rin, que já esperava ficar por ali.

- Rin, nós vamos buscar o hanyou Jinenji, e você virá conosco, já que o conhece.

Rin ficou radiante! Ela poderia ir! Arrumou o seu kimono, e colocou-se à disposição:

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! Mas acho que Kohaku não virá conosco...

- Tudo bem Rin. Vamos, terei mais o que fazer depois.

Assim, Rin e Jaken alçaram vôo, no lombo de Ah-Un, enquanto Sesshoumaru voava. A menina puxou assunto:

- Jaken-sama, o que é amar alguém?

Jaken quase perdeu as rédeas de Ah-Un de suas mãos; passado o choque, mostrou-se visivelmente irritado com a pergunta:

- E por que uma menina como você vai querer saber sobre essas coisas? Isso é assunto de adultos!

- Por que? Eu ouvi a Sango-san dizendo ao Kohaku que o amava também. E ele não é adulto.

- Bem, Rin, a verdade, a verdade é... que o amor é um sentimento visto de modos diferentes por youkais e humanos. Por isso não sei se posso responder sua pergunta satisfatoriamente.

- Como assim, Jaken-sama? Youkais também amam? – Rin ficava cada vez mais curiosa.

- Sim, mas para nós isso se manifesta mais como admiração e respeito, além de uma profunda consideração. Poucas vezes há afeto envolvido, como no caso dos humanos...como você pôde ver, e talvez seja melhor assim.

- Não entendi...

- Menina burra! Não viu como aqueles dois se comportaram? Para os humanos, o amor é algo confuso, por se amarem, ou seja, gostarem um do outro, brigaram a ponto dela nem querer estar perto dele! O afeto torna tudo contraditório, ao passo que entre youkais, por ele ser algo ocasional e restrito, não se manifestando nas relações entre youkais do mesmo modo que entre humanos, as coisas são mais passíveis de controle.

- Mas dá para controlar de quem gostamos, Jaken-sama?

- Para youkais, sim, pois a maioria de nossas relações acontece por interesse, não por afeto. Mas você é muito jovem para entender isso, além de ser humana, acho que isso torna mais difícil compreender o que quis dizer.

Sesshoumaru ouvia a conversa, de seu canto. Lembrou-se do pai, de seu amor por aquela humana, Izayoi. Ele ultrapassara a visão de amor dos youkais, passando a amar como humano, e morrendo por isso, no fim das contas. Será que ele não pôde escolher a quem amar, ou amara sua mãe e Izayoi de formas diferentes? Apesar de todo o tempo que passara, ele às vezes pensava nisso. O pai fora um egoísta, ao deixá-lo para salvar Inu-Yasha e sua mãe? Ao deixar a todos eles? Talvez para Inu-Yasha tudo tenha sido mais difícil. Começou a pensar nisso depois de ter Rin em sua vida.

Ponderou sobre Rin; ela era uma criança, e já queria entender o amor. Parecia uma necessidade dos humanos, o amor. Ele o entendia parcialmente, pois a verdade é que nunca chegara a amar alguém, o mais próximo que chegou disso foi a admiração que sentia pelo pai, que fora prejudicada. Talvez um dia ele mesmo pudesse entender o amor de forma completa, mas duvidava que seria do mesmo jeito que Rin. Pois caso sentisse amor, seria de um modo diverso do humano.

Ela ainda enchia Jaken de perguntas, e o youkai-sapo se irritava; explicava que haviam diferentes tipos de amor para os humanos, e que Sango amava Kohaku por ele ser seu irmão, embora ele, Jaken, não entendesse muito disso. Sesshoumaru já se concentrava no ainda teria que fazer, isso até chegar à casa de Jinenji.

_- Voltando aos outros...__ –_

Inu-Yasha e Kagome reformularam as tarefas, o meio-youkai, Miroku, Kohaku e Myouga iriam até a tribo de Kouga; Kagome, Sango, Shippou e Kirara buscariam Kaede. As garotas e o youkai-raposa já haviam partido, a taijiya ainda estava séria e Kirara notara isso, assumira uma postura mais quieta. Até mesmo Shippou estava menos ativo – já havia visto Sango brava e não queria que sobrasse para ele.

Assim, os rapazes se prepararam, Inu-Yasha teve que se acostumar em ir mais devagar, já que seus companheiros eram humanos e não havia Kirara para levá-los; foram conversando amenidades pelo caminho, volta e meia o hanyou reclamava da lentidão, mas os três procuravam evitar citar o ocorrido entre Sango e Miroku, embora isso tenha aberto muitas questões para todos eles, que já pensavam em decisões que teriam que tomar, decisões importantes.

Mal sabiam que, longe dali, duas mulheres pensavam sobre a mesma coisa. Além de tudo que estava para acontecer, haviam mais escolhas a fazer, a respeito de coisas que mudariam mais ainda as suas vidas. Era um período de resoluções e incertezas; de resolver no presente o que não sabiam se poderiam viver no futuro. Um tempo de cautela e esperança. Essa, era a única que não deveria morrer.


	3. Remédios, Espadas e Lobos

_Disclaimer: Os personagens do mangá/anime Inu-Yasha, e todos os seus créditos, são de Takahashi-sensei, eu só estou tentando escrever uma fic!!!_

_Novamente, valeu à queenrj pela paciência com a minha fic, hehehe. _

_**CAPÍTULO 3**__** – REMÉDIOS, ESPADAS E LOBOS**_

- Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama!!! O Jinenji-san irá conosco!!! – Rin comemorava.

Sempre que novas pessoas se incorporavam ao grupo, a garota de 9 anos regozijava-se em felicidade; tal comportamento fazia Sesshoumaru pensar cada vez mais se ela não estaria precisando se relacionar mais, se deveria enviá-la para uma vida normal entre humanos. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ela viver assim. No entanto, ele mesmo sabia que muitas vezes, o mais fácil e cômodo não é o melhor; com a morte do pai, Inu-Taisho, ele poderia ter se conformado em ficar nas Terras do Oeste e assumir sua liderança sem pensar em conquistar algo mais, sem dar vazão à sua ambição. Se tivesse feito isso, com certeza teria perdido grande parte do aprendizado que obtivera ao longo de suas viagens e aventuras.

A mãe de Jinenji insistira em acompanhar o filho, mas ele mesmo disse a ela que alguém deveria ficar para atender a quem precisasse de cuidados médicos; ela pediu a Jaken que cuidasse de Jinenji, e por incrível que pareça, foi Sesshoumaru que se pronunciou, assegurando à mulher que protegeria o hanyou. Ela ficara muito grata, e presenteara Rin com uma nova variedade de flor, pela qual a menina logo se encantou. Antes de ir embora, ela pediu para falar com Sesshoumaru a sós; o diálogo foi rápido, mas deixou o grande youkai preocupado – apesar dele não ter demonstrado isso aos seus companheiros.

Voltaram, assim, para a "base de operações": Jinenji e Jaken viajando em Ah-Un, e Sesshoumaru levando Rin em suas costas. A menina ora se empolgava, ora se encolhia devido à velocidade de seu senhor; logo ficou quieta, surpresa por descobrir algum calor em Sesshoumaru. A única vez que ele a tocara – com ela estando consciente – fora quando eles haviam voltado do inferno, e ele tocara o rosto dela com sua única mão. Rin estava meio zonza no momento, não pudera percebê-lo direito. Mas agora, pendurada em suas costas, podia sentir que ele era mesmo um ser vivo.

Com as pernas enlaçando o corpo dele, ela podia sentir que ele possuía um físico forte e firme, que sua pele emanava calor, mais até que um humano normal – podia comparar com a sua própria pele, ao enlaçar o pescoço dele – e seu cabelo comprido era macio, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto se banhar ou se pentear. Jaken-sama a avisava sempre quando isso acontecia para que ela respeitasse o espaço dele, e sua privacidade. Como se ela, Rin, fosse fazer algo para atrapalhá-lo!

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru divagava em pensamentos. Pensara no que acabara de prometer e nas voltas de sua vida. "Primeiro protejo uma humana, agora, um hanyou. Eu realmente devo ter mudado." No fundo, ele sabia que suas mudanças não eram sinal de fraqueza, mas haviam o tornado mais maduro, apesar de saber que havia muito o que descobrir ainda. A voz de seu pai veio à sua cabeça:

"_Você tem alguém a quem proteger?" _

Ele tinha, cada vez mais, e aprendia um pouco mais com cada pessoa, sabia que fazia parte da sua busca por poder. Só não contava com a observação feita pela mãe de Jinenji; se ela estivesse certa, Rin estaria fazendo 10 anos logo, e precisaria ainda mais da proteção dele.

"Preciso me apressar para ir ao encontro de Toutousai. Inu-Yasha que me espere, e nem pense em contar à miko o motivo de minha ausência. Terei que contar a ele sobre Rin. Que constrangedor!!!" – pensava o inu-youkai. Logo seu raciocínio foi interrompido ao sentir a respiração da menina em sua nuca, e a mão dela deslizando por seu cabelo prateado. "O que ela está fazendo?"

- Rin.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Fique quieta, ou pode cair das minhas costas.

- Oh, tudo bem, Sesshoumaru-sama, me desculpe!!!! – ela tornou a colocar o braço em volta do pescoço dele, parando de afagar seu cabelo.

O resto da viagem seguiu tranqüila, e depois de garantir que tudo estaria bem, e que Jaken se encarregaria de defender o local enquanto os outros não chegassem, Sesshoumaru partiu novamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vovó Kaede, Kagome, Sango, vamos logo! – dizia Shippou, entediado, enquanto se apoiava em Kirara, e alisava a pelagem dela.

- Já estamos indo, Shippou, você poderia ajudar um pouco, não? – respondeu Sango.

O kitsune levantou-se do chão, já havia um bom tempo que elas estavam ajudando Kaede a organizar as coisas; a velha sacerdotisa deixou ordens e recomendações o povo da aldeia, para que se defendessem enquanto ela estivesse fora, e para que atendessem ao chamado de socorro, caso fosse necessário. Agora, estavam empacotando os vidros de ervas e remédios que ela fazia, e seus instrumentos para o preparo dos mesmos. Shippou suspirou, e transformando-se em uma espécie de balão, pediu para que colocassem as coisas sobre ele, pois seria muito peso para Kirara carregar.

Antes de irem embora, passaram pelo túmulo de Kikyou, agora extremamente protegido com poderes espirituais. Kagome pediu para ficar um pouco sozinha ali, tinha algo para dizer:

- Kikyou, sei que tivemos nossos contratempos, mas gostaria de lhe agradecer por sua confiança em mim, e por ter transferido seus poderes a mim, quando me deixou seu arco. Saiba que protegerei Inu-Yasha, e caso ele morra, eu continuarei a proteger a Shikon no Tama, na minha era. Isso, se não for possível purificar a jóia. Mas nunca, nunca deixarei Naraku triunfar. – ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Eu amo Inu-Yasha, Kikyou, e farei o que for preciso, não se preocupe. Adeus, e fique em paz.

Assim sendo, ela saiu do local, sem olhar para trás; viu que Kaede carregava um grande livro antigo, e levava seu arco e algumas flechas. Era uma senhora admirável, Kagome esperava um dia poder ser forte como ela. Como se ouvisse os pensamentos da garota, Kaede se dirigiu a ela:

- Temos pouco tempo para trabalhar nisso, mas acho que o principal você já aprendeu. – deu um sorriso significativo para Kagome.

Alçaram vôo, as três mulheres em Kirara, e Shippou em forma de balão levando as coisas de Kaede; ele volta e meia reclamava, mas a pessoa que mais poderia se aborrecer com isso estava concentrada em outras coisas. Sango havia conversado com Kagome na ida, e a amiga concordara em ajudar Kohaku em sua concentração para manter o seu fragmento purificado, e sua mente livre das manipulações de Naraku. Mas pelo que estava percebendo, provavelmente isso teria que ser colocado em segundo plano, já que a amiga teria que treinar com Kaede. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebera a inquietação de Kirara, e por isso não pôde evitar o que se interpôs em seu caminho. Quando caiu em si, era tarde demais.

- Byakuya! – gritou, ao visualizar o kugutsu pronto para atacar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Feh! Já estou cansado de andar nesse ritmo, desse jeito não chegaremos à aldeia dos youkais- lobo ainda hoje! – resmungava Inu-Yasha, irritado.

- Calma, amo Inu-Yasha, a paciência é uma virtude, e você poderia aprender muito com ela. – dizia Myouga, confortavelmente instalado no ombro do hanyou.

- Feh! Você diz isso porque não é você quem está habituado a andar em passo rápido. Queria chegar logo para começar a escalar aquela montanha o mais cedo possível.

- Inu-Yasha, já que está tão irritado, leve Kohaku nas costas, depois volte para me levar também. – sorriu Miroku, despreocupado. Kohaku riu.

- Não seria uma má idéia. Aí poderia provocar um pouco aquele lobo fedido. – riu Inu-Yasha, irônico.

Nisso, uma fortíssima rajada de vento passou pelo grupo, e logo Kouga se revelou aos olhos deles:

- Ora ora, se não é o cachorrinho. Que está fazendo por aqui?

- Feh, seu lobo fedido, cale a boca. Não viria atrás de você à toa!

- Não me diga que finalmente a Kagome se deu conta que você é um perdedor e resolveu casar-se comigo! Eu sabia que ela cairia em si! – ele sorriu, arrogante.

Inu-Yasha partiu para cima de Kouga, mas foi impedido por Miroku e Kohaku. Depois de se acalmar, Inu-Yasha suspirou e decidiu ir direto ao ponto:

- Eu vim buscá-lo...porque chegou a hora. – encarou o youkai-lobo – Você e sua tribo estão preparados?

Kouga assumiu uma postura mais séria, devido à situação:

- Sim, depois que eu, Ginta e Hakkaku voltamos, quando meus fragmentos foram absorvidos por Naraku, montamos um esquema de alerta na tribo, e mantivemos um depósito de armas e comida. Também treinamos a todos, inclusive as crianças.

- Certo, você considera que estejam todos preparados?

- Olhe, cachorrinho, fizemos o nosso melhor, treinando principalmente agilidade e velocidade nas lutas, é o forte dos youkais-lobo. Ayame conseguiu e manteve uma trégua nos conflitos entre tribos, para que pudéssemos lutar todos juntos contra Naraku. A menina conseguiu uma façanha. – reconheceu Kouga.

- E ela lutaria conosco? – perguntou Miroku, procurando evitar "outros" pensamentos em relação à moça.

- Tenho certeza que sim, embora eu preferisse que não, ela não é madura o suficiente e poderia só atrapalhar.

Inu-Yasha sorriu ironicamente; percebeu pelo tom de voz de Kouga que não era só isso. Uma hora teria que confrontar o youkai-lobo seriamente e entender o que se passava com ele. Uma coisa era certa, ele estava preocupado com o papel de Ayame nessa história.

- Acha que podemos levá-los, cara de cachorro? Eu levo o menino, você o seu amigo monge?

- Feh! Vamos logo, temos mais o que fazer. – nisso, Miroku subiu nas costas de Inu-Yasha, e Kohaku nas de Kouga, para que chegassem logo ao vale escondido na montanha.

_- Um tempo depois... __–_

- Estou impressionado, lobo fedido. Temos que organizar um plano de ataque, e seria bom que as crianças fossem poupadas. Além do mais, os lobos brancos vêm ajudar, certo?

- Enviei Ginta e Hakkaku à tribo dos lobos brancos. Logo teremos uma posição deles.

Nesse meio tempo, Miroku e Kohaku conversavam; Miroku comentava com o rapaz seu estranhamento em relação ao comportamento de Inu-Yasha e Kouga, um com o outro – teriam eles combinado uma trégua, ou a urgência da situação colaborara para que parassem de tentar se matar, apesar das provocações costumeiras? Para ver como alguns conflitos podem tornar o motivo de outras brigas pequeno, perto de sua magnitude e perigo.

- Kohaku, ouvi a Sango comentando sobre um treinamento que você pediria a mim, mas que ela resolveu ver com a Kagome. Do que se trata?

- Bem, preciso preparar minha mente e fortalecer minha força de vontade, para evitar que o Naraku me faça de marionete outra vez. Não me perdoaria se durante a luta, passasse a lutar contra vocês, ou ferisse minha irmã, como já aconteceu.

- A cicatriz nas costas, não é? – comentou Miroku, casualmente.

- Sim...ei, como você sabe dessa cicatriz? – Kohaku encarou o monge, que enrubesceu.

- Não é isso que está pensando...nunca vi sua irmã nua...mas já ouvi comentários de Kagome e Shippou a respeito, e da própria Sango, claro! – ele riu, mas logo pensou: "Não é como se não gostaria de ver com meus próprios olhos!"

- Sei... – desconversou o garoto – Mas por que queria saber sobre o treinamento?

- Posso ajudá-lo com isso. Kagome-san provavelmente se preocupará em fortalecer seus poderes espirituais para purificar a jóia. Mas como monge, posso ajudá-lo a selar um pouco a ansiedade que o enfraquece, e orientá-lo quanto ao auto-controle mental.

Kohaku encarou Miroku; ele podia ser safado, mulherengo, ter quantos defeitos tivesse, mas ele amava Sango, estava claro. Ajudando a ele, Kohaku, o monge poderia amparar Sango, de algum modo. Assim sendo, o menino tomou sua decisão:

- Aceito sua oferta, houshi-sama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sesshoumaru? O quê o traz aqui? – perguntou Toutousai, surpreso.

- Escute, velho, preciso que ponha seu cérebro, se é que tem realmente um, para elaborar três espadas. Trata-se de duas _katanas_ e uma _naginata_.

- E por que faria isso? Para quem? Sabe que não posso simplesmente sair fabricando espadas por aí.

- Você sabe que estamos prestes a atacar Naraku, e que tudo pode acontecer. Juntos, eu e Inu-Yasha temos mais chance que isolados, pois a Tenseiga funciona de modo mais eficaz quando age em conjunto com a Tessaiga. No entanto, se algo der errado, Inu-Yasha quer que a miko dele e o garoto-raposa possam se defender apropriadamente. – com isso, Sesshoumaru retirou dois caninos do bolso direito. Toutousai arregalou os olhos:

- Isso é... – ele apontava temerosamente para os caninos na mão do inu-youkai.

- Não vê? São os caninos de Inu-Yasha, ele mesmo os arrancou durante a nossa noite de guarda, quando tivemos essa idéia. Você irá fazer?

- Depende da energia sinistra emanada e da força da mesma, no corpo de Inu-Yasha. Mas pelo que você disse, falta uma peça a ser mencionada.

- A outra peça é uma _naginata_, deve ser leve mas forte e resistente, visto que será feita para uma menina que ainda aprenderá a lutar. – Sesshoumaru levou a mão à boca e de uma vez, retirou um de seus próprios caninos. – Aí está a matéria-prima de que precisa.

Toutousai olhava chocado para Sesshoumaru, que limpava o próprio sangue, escorrendo um pouco pelo queixo dele. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Resolveu confirmar, a custo:

- Sesshoumaru, por acaso, a _naginata_ feita a partir do seu canino... vai para aquela menina que o acompanha? Rin, o nome dela?

O filho mais velho de Inu-Taisho encarou o velho ferreiro, com seu jeito estóico de sempre. Virou-se de costas para ele, e disse:

- Para quem mais seria, velho ignorante?

Toutousai não queria acreditar. Agora sim, o mundo estaria prestes a acabar. No fundo, sentiu uma certa alegria, sabia que o pai de Sesshoumaru ficaria orgulhoso do filho. Deu um sorriso satisfeito, e se pronunciou:

- Muito bem, eu farei as espadas. Mas você precisará ficar aqui, para me ajudar com os detalhes que preciso saber durante a forja.

Sesshoumaru consentiu com a condição imposta, apesar de se perguntar que detalhes seriam necessários para a confecção das armas.

- Só uma coisa, Toutousai, essas armas devem estar prontas logo; e feitas decentemente. Você conhece a gravidade dos fatos, portanto, sabe que a qualquer erro, eu o matarei. Sem hesitação. – estalou os dedos.

Toutousai engoliu em seco, guardou os caninos dos irmãos em separado, e dirigiu-se ao seu local de trabalho, juntamente com Sesshoumaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Rin e Jinenji conversavam sobre ervas, poções e remédios; ela estava realmente empolgada com o potencial terapêutico das plantas que estava habituada a ver e recolher pela floresta. Jinenji comprometeu-se a ensinar o que sabia à garota, percebia que fora os youkais que estavam com ela, ninguém poderia auxiliá-la em algum caso de doença ou ferimento mais grave, acometido sobre ela.

Talvez, com a ajuda de Kagome e da outra miko que estaria se dirigindo ao local onde estavam, poderia instruir aquela pequena garota, que logo estaria se tornando uma adolescente. Os humanos envelheciam muito rápido, em relação aos youkais e hanyous, mas parecia que a maturidade deles demorava mais para se manifestar; aquela garota era o retrato da inocência, e Jinenji sabia, pela semelhança que tinha com ela, que dependendo das circunstâncias, aquilo não seria exatamente vantajoso para ela.

O que mais o surpreendia era que a companhia constante de youkais, cuja natureza é espontaneamente maliciosa, não havia maculado a alma dela. Pelo contrário, pelo pouco que ela se lembrava, parecia que os humanos que haviam a exposto aos males da vida. Ele entendia isso também; em sua natureza ambígua, percebera que youkais simplesmente o ignoravam. Já os humanos o humilhavam ou agrediam, por medo do que não podiam compreender.

Nisso, ele sentiu uma variação na energia ao redor, e levantou-se. Logo Jaken uniu-se a eles, com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças a postos. Dava para sentir a energia sinistra de miasma, contrastando com a energia espiritual que provavelmente fora lançada para neutralizar a energia maligna. Jaken subiu em Ah-Un, enquanto Jinenji dava instruções para que Rin se escondesse em um dos cômodos da casa, para sair correndo na direção que Jaken tomara, em seguida.

Chegando na área de onde a energia emanava, pôde perceber Jaken queimando vários ramos que cresciam na terra, prontos a agarrar qualquer vítima distraída. Kagome e uma senhora, vestida de sacerdotisa, procuravam atingir uma figura masculina que flutuava em um_ tsuru_ gigante com suas flechas purificadoras; Sango lutava com um monstro de terra, lançando seu Hiraikotsu, e tentava cortar os ramos que buscavam alcançá-la, com sua espada. Algumas ervas invocadas da terra emanavam miasma, ele reparou, pela energia no ar, e por ver Sango usando máscara; resolveu intervir, lançando uma substância que carregava em um dos vários frascos que trazia nos bolsos. Com isso, as plantas pareciam enfraquecer, e foram todas queimadas por Jaken e Kirara.

Kagome e Kaede purificaram a área do veneno de miasma, e Byakuya aproveitou para fugir. Kagome ficou aliviada ao ver que estavam todos bem; Jaken resolveu tentar seguir Byakuya, voando com Ah-Un. Jinenji aproximou-se, e ao contrário do que esperava, ninguém se assustou com ele, pelo contrário, Kagome o cumprimentou e lembrou-se de perguntar sobre Shippou. O hanyou disse que não o vira.

Resolveram voltar para o "quartel-general" , mas por uma rota alternativa, para despistar. Sango e Kagome repararam que Byakuya era uma espécie de espião de Naraku, cuja função era espreitar e passar informações. Recomporam-se, e seguiram caminho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo passou, Miroku instruía Kohaku a meditar, a concentrar a energia de sua mente a seu favor, e a manter seus sentimentos puros, para não macular o fragmento de jóia. Kouga e Inu-Yasha observavam, e o hanyou contou a Kouga sobre a situação de Kohaku; na verdade a própria Kagome já havia contado ao youkai-lobo a mudança pela qual o menino passava qundo controlado por Naraku, o garoto poderia sim tornar-se uma ameaça. Decidiu ficar de olho nele, por conta própria.

- Acho que seus amigos lobos perderam o rumo de casa, ou se cansaram muito rápido, lobo fedido. Estou ficando entediado aqui.

- Odeio concordar com você em algo, mas você está certo. É possível que tenham sido atacados?

Nesse momento, um alvoroço foi percebido, e logo Ginta e Hakkaku se apresentavam, cansados, sujos e ofegantes. Haviam algumas marcas, já cicatrizadas, em seus braços. Caíram no chão, ao lado de Kouga.

- Onde vocês estiveram, por que a demora? – esbravejou o moreno.

- Puf, puf...nós fomos à tribo dos lobos brancos...como você pediu, puf, puf... – dizia Ginta.

- Puf...encontramos Ayame nee-chan, ela precisava resolver umas burocracias e nos forçou a ir com ela...puf...você não tem idéia, Kouga...puf! – completava Hakkaku.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar direito o que houve? – Kouga estava impaciente.

Nisso, um tornado rodeado de folhas foi se aproximando em alta velocidade, parando na frente do grupo; o vento foi se dissipando para revelar a figura de Ayame, que segurava uma bolsa enorme, e sorria largamente, com os cabelos ruivos ainda dançando ao vento.

- Yo, Kouga-kun. Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou ela ao rapaz.


	4. Resoluções

_Disclaimer: Direitos autorais e personagens do anime/mangá Inu-Yasha__ pertencentes à Rumiko Takahashi!!!! _

_Aviso importante:_

_Algumas modificações de última hora serão feitas na estória que escrevi, portanto pode ser que alguns posts sejam__ mais lentos que outros...vou procurar acabar logo essa fic, visto que ela não tem muita repercussão. Mas vou terminar, porque foi a primeira fic que idealizei, e por isso tenho carinho por ela. _

_Outra coisa é sobre as mudanças...descobri que sem querer, algo que escrevi é um spoiler...portanto, haverão dois spoilers na fic, mas não se preocupem, pois colocarei apenas os fatos que Takahashi -sensei imaginou, o jeito como vão acontecer na fic é coisa da minha cabeça. Perdão por isso, mas não poderei tirar uma parte da estória, e a outra é algo que ajuda muito na continuação._

_Boa leitura!!!_

_- Mais uma vez, queenrj, valeu pelo apoio e consideração. Bjs!!!_

_**CAPÍTULO 4 – RESOLUÇÕES**_

__

-Ayame! Você pode explicar o que está havendo aqui? – interpelou Kouga.

- Claro, Kouga-kun. Seus amigos vieram me chamar, e pedi que fossem comigo às tribos aliadas para informar-lhes de sua posição. Afinal, para que adiar o que deve ser feito imediatamente, não? – riu Ayame, com um sorriso no rosto.

- E o que traz aí? – ele apontou para a bolsa que ela carregava.

-Ah, sim. – ela sentou-se no chão – Peço sua atenção para isto, senhores. São as cartas com os juramentos assinados pelos líderes das tribos de youkais-lobo de toda a região. Aqui estão mandando informações sobre o contingente de seus exércitos, com as habilidades de cada um e sugestões de planos de ataque. Vejam! – ela estendia os pergaminhos no chão.

- Hum, parece que a sua mulher cuidou de tudo, hein, lobo fedido? – provocou Inu-Yasha.

- Realmente. Estou impressionado. – Kouga olhava os planos distraído, e não se tocara do modo como Inu-Yasha havia se referido à moça.

- Er...Kouga...- tentava avisá-lo Ginta, mas foi calado por Hakkaku, que o avisou para ficar quieto.

Ayame ficou surpresa, mas não disse nada a respeito. Apenas continuou:

- Aqui, isto meu avô pediu para entregar a você, em mãos. Disse que poderia precisar. Não é tão poderosa quanto a magia da Shikon no Tama, mas pode servir...

Kouga arregalou os olhos; aquele era um dos segredos da tribo dos youkais-lobo brancos, uma simples fórmula que poderia agir como uma arma extremamente potente, ao ser ingerida por um macho alpha de uma tribo de youkais-lobo. Ou seja, era algo que era confiado exclusivamente a líderes.

- Ayame, isso é... – Kouga não tinha palavras.

- Eu sei. Oji-san confia muito em você, Kouga-kun. Ele o vê como um verdadeiro líder. Disse que gostaria muito de, um dia, poder passar a você a responsabilidade pela tribo dos lobos brancos, unificando as forças de nossas tribos. – Ayame falou isso de olhos baixos, humildemente, não esperando nenhuma resposta do rapaz a sua frente.

E, de fato, ele somente a observou por uns instantes, antes de se dirigir a Inu-Yasha:

- Ei, cara de cachorro, acha que Kagome pode preparar isso para mim?

Antes de se aproximar, Inu-Yasha reparou na mudança de humor da moça, que simplesmente se levantou, pediu licença e a ajuda de Ginta e Hakkaku para avaliar os preparativos da tribo.

- Creio que sim, lobo fedido. Mas isso é algo que somente ela poderá responder a você. Acha que podemos viajar hoje?

- Sim, o que acha, Ayame? – Kouga reparou na ausência da moça – Ayame???

- Ela foi para lá com seus amigos, Kouga – avisou Miroku, que havia terminado de induzir Kohaku a um leve transe – mas concordo em irmos embora. Podem estar precisando de nós.

- Realmente, Miroku. Sesshoumaru tinha coisas a fazer, sendo impedido de proteger a casa o tempo todo. E algo me diz que temos que voltar. – disse Inu-Yasha, preocupado.

- Muito bem, irei avisar aos outros da nossa partida. Levarei os homens e poucas guerreiras, que não têm companheiros. Assim não haverá nenhum órfão de mãe por aqui. Já chega as mortes que ocorreram antes de eu voltar para cá. – disse Kouga, com uma expressão meio angustiada.

Enquanto andavam avisando a tribo de toca em toca, Inu-Yasha observava seu rival; ele estava diferente, ainda conservava um quê de arrogância, mas parecia menos impulsivo, mais maduro. Talvez a perda dos fragmentos da jóia fosse responsável por Kouga criar um pouco de juízo.

"Eu mesmo deveria criar um pouco de juízo" – pensava o hanyou – "quando Sesshoumaru voltar com as armas, irei conversar seriamente com Kagome. Preciso saber a opinião e a vontade dela. Não posso deixar que ela morra por ser inconseqüente, ou egoísta de menos."

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da morena; ela estava procurando crescer como sacerdotisa, dissera que era por ela e pela promessa que fizera à Kikyou, mas ele sabia que parte do motivo de tanta determinação era por ele. Ela queria ser forte o bastante por ele, mas por Inu-Yasha, ela não precisaria provar nada. Já havia visto do que ela era capaz.

Ao seu lado, o monge Miroku seguia silencioso e pensativo, como fizera em quase toda a viagem à tribo. Estaria pensando na conversa que tivera com Sango? Ele, Inu-Yasha, havia escutado todo o diálogo entre os dois, assim como a briga posterior. Havia observado o que acontecia com Sango no interior do vaso de _sake_ de Yakurô-dokusen, e sabia que ela havia sacrificado a confiança de seu osso voador pelo monge. Mas não contaria esse fato a Miroku, ele já estava sofrendo muito com o desfecho da conversa daquela manhã.

Ginta, Hakkaku e Ayame uniram-se a Kouga, que reunia o exército que montara; Myouga, que até o momento estava quieto, pulou no ombro de Inu-Yasha:

- Amo Inu-Yasha, que belo contingente de lobos por aqui! – Myouga pulava, empolgado. – Eles com certeza ajudarão a fazer um estrago contra Naraku.

- Sim, Myouga. Sem a ajuda deles e dos outros que ainda chegarão, nossa campanha ficaria bem mais difícil. Não acredito que provavelmente ficarei devendo uma ao lobo fedido! – o hanyou riu ironicamente.

- Pode contar com isso, cara de cachorro!!! – riu Kouga, aparecendo ao lado de Inu-Yasha. – Há algum lugar onde eles poderão ficar?

- Sim, há várias cavernas ali por perto, e a casa é grande, mas seria interessante se nos espalhássemos – disse Kohaku – para que Naraku não nos pegue de surpresa.

- Kohaku tem razão – disse Miroku – mas temos que sair daqui logo, senão não chegaremos a tempo de providenciar abrigo estratégico para eles.

- Kohaku, suba nas costas de Kouga, Miroku, venha cá! Iremos a passo rápido! – gritou Inu-Yasha.

- Pronto, lobo fedido? – Inu-Yasha encarava Kouga.

- Quando quiser, cachorrinho! – o lobo retrucou.

- Ah não...- começou Ginta.

- VAMOS LÁ!!!!!! – Inu-Yasha e Kouga saíram correndo, com suas "cargas" à tiracolo.

- KOUGAAAAA!!!! – Ginta e Hakkaku saíram correndo atrás dos dois, seguidos de Ayame, que não conseguia entender o comportamento de seu amado e do inu-hanyou. Homens...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quartel-general, Kaede e Kagome já haviam iniciado o treinamento, a garota procurava se concentrar em uma simples meditação para medição de energia espiritual, e seu fortalecimento. Suor escorria de sua testa. Não era tão fácil como atirar flechas. Que inclusive, seria seu próximo exercício.

Agora, estava em frente a um tronco de árvore, arco preparado. Mas segundo Kaede, ele não deveria atirar; o objetivo ali era foco e concentração. Depois de uma hora, sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo reclamarem, sentia sede e fome, mas procurava manter a postura inicial firme. Depois de mais vinte minutos, a fadiga venceu sua mente, e ela soltou a flecha do arco.

- Droga! – reclamou. – Eu poderia ter conseguido por mais meia hora!

- Calma, Kagome-chan, não é forçando a situação que você conseguirá atingir seus objetivos. – Kaede vinha seguida de Shippou. – Você foi muito bem por hoje, mas aconselho que durante esse tempo de treinamento, coma apenas coisas leves, nada daquelas comidas estranhas que costuma trazer da sua era.

- Ah, Kaede obaa-san, eu vou ficar sem pirulitos? – reclamou Shippou, fazendo bico.

- Hum, e você garoto, como está se preparando para o que está por vir?- perguntou a velha sacerdotisa.

- Eu? Bem, eu... – o youkai-raposa abaixou a cabeça – sou uma criança, acho que Inu-Yasha nem me deixará ajudar.

- Independente disso, Shippou, você pode se preparar. Vá treinando novas técnicas de ilusão, procure pensar como um adulto. Você está ficando mocinho, tem que começar a agir como um.

Shippou considerou as palavras de Kaede, e concordou. Pediria a ajuda de Kohaku nesse processo, provaria a si mesmo que era mais que um garoto que servia de quebra-galho, às vezes.

- Vamos, Kagome, vá se banhar. Procure relaxar e dormir, pois o esforço tende a ser cada vez maior, e você terá que aprender a lidar com isso também. Compreender seu corpo e mente é uma das grandes chaves para aprofundar o controle das energias espirituais dentro de si. – recomendou Kaede.

A caminho da casa, Kagome pôde observar Sango treinar arremessos com seu Hiraikotsu, combinando os movimentos com golpes de espada; ela raramente lutava desse modo, mas Kagome percebeu que a amiga estava disposta a matar Naraku pessoalmente, caso as circunstâncias permitissem. Deixou seu arco em um local seguro e pegou sua mochila, indo em direção de um local mais privativo para que pudesse se banhar no rio. Achou um local cuja formação criava uma pequena piscina natural, e resolveu relaxar por ali; depois de um tempo, ouviu um barulho de passos se aproximando.

- Quem está aí? – chamou a _miko_, em alerta.

- Sou eu, Kagome-chan, não precisa se alertar. – disse Sango, com uma trouxa de roupas em mãos.

- Ah, Sango-chan, venha cá, vamos conversar. Você parece preocupada. Ainda o assunto Miroku e Kohaku?

- Na verdade não...- Sango entrou na água e recostou a cabeça em uma pedra próxima – estou mais preocupada com o que vai acontecer se não conseguirmos atingir nosso objetivo.

- Não pense assim, algo me diz que iremos conseguir...não será fácil, mas conseguiremos. Se minha intuição estiver certa, Naraku está mais forte do que antes.

- E como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Bem...aquela montanha é antiga - Kagome voltou seu olhar para a montanha que se destacava no horizonte – e era um refúgio de youkais. O que impediria Naraku de aproveitar a energia maligna latente no lugar para se fortalecer e até mesmo para absorver algum youkai desprevenido que tenha a montanha como lar?

- Nesse caso – Sango arregalou os olhos – teremos que ser cautelosos. Sinto que não vamos poder demorar muito, Kagome-chan. Ele pode acabar nos surpreendendo, e não o contrário.

- Ele já sabe que estamos aqui, Sango-chan. Se ainda não deu as caras, é porque está esperando por algo, algo que infelizmente eu não sei o que é. Mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para descobrir.

- Não irá para casa rever sua família antes da batalha, Kagome-chan?

- Não – ela abaixou a cabeça, pensativa – não quero pensar que preciso me despedir. E caso acontecer algo, não quero que minha mãe fique angustiada, lá do outro lado do poço; nesse ponto, a ignorância é uma virtude.

Sango assentiu, e pensou no houshi Miroku; ele também deveria pensar desse jeito em relação a ela...mas ela não queria ter ficado na ignorância, queria ter tido a oportunidade de fazer algo por ele, considerando seus ferimentos. Mas agora não era mais problema dela. Se pelo menos ela conseguisse parar de pensar...

- Sango – chamou Kagome – hoje terei uma conversa séria com Inu-Yasha.

- Sobre o quê? Sabe que terá que ser em uma hora em que possam ter privacidade, já que Kouga chegará ainda hoje, pelo menos é o que esperamos...

- Sim! E preciso que me ajude!!! Se possível, pedirei à Ayame que me ajude também...nessa hora, não quero que ninguém atrapalhe, senão não terei coragem de abordar o assunto com Inu-Yasha nunca mais!

- Kagome...é o que estou pensando? – Sango surpreendeu-se – Vai conversar com ele sobre Kikyou e...vocês dois?

- Exatamente. Posso contar com sua ajuda?

Sango fez uma cara de pensativa, mas logo concordou com a cabeça:

- Sim, embora eu pense que isso deveria partir dele...mas às vezes os homens não entendem nada mesmo, né? E ainda se tratando de Inu-Yasha, acho que a coisa fica pior... – riu a moça.

- Pois bem. Só espero que ele não se assuste, nem dê uma de desentendido. Aí teremos problemas.

- Vejo que está decidida. Espero que tenha sucesso na sua empreitada.

- Eu também, Sango – Kagome suspirou – eu também.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Toutousai usava os caninos de Inu-Yasha para forjar duas_ katanas_, uma mais leve e com energia mutável, e outra mais pesada, mas com propriedades muito interessantes. Sesshoumaru acompanhava o trabalho, imaginando o que o ferreiro estaria reservando para a_ naginata_ de Rin; afinal, haviam claras diferenças em jogo ali. Toutousai passou a temperar e a verificar os níveis de energia das espadas, e logo se manifestou:

- Então, Sesshoumaru, uma das_ katanas_ é para um youkai-raposa, um garoto. Pelo que você me disse, ele ainda não é forte o bastante, mas lida bem com poderes de ilusão. Certo?

- Sim, Toutousai... e a outra é para a _miko_, a humana de Inu-Yasha.

- Muito bem. Sabe, Sesshoumaru, os caninos de Inu-Yasha possuem uma natureza ambígua, como o mesmo. São fáceis de trabalhar por se tratar da energia de um hanyou, o que exige menos do meu esforço; no entanto, é uma faca de dois gumes: pode ser terrivelmente difícil, pois assim como a natureza dele é contraditória, assim podem ser as características dessas_ katanas_.

- O que quer dizer com isso, velho?

- Mas como é burro...o comportamento das armas aos seus donos podem ser variáveis, de acordo com a energia que emanar deles, de seus sentimentos. Assim como, no início, a Tessaiga reagia aos sentimentos de Inu-Yasha, e se transformava quando ele necessitava proteger a humana dele.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu sério; estava farto daquela história de Tessaiga e Tenseiga, estava farto de tentar entender as intenções de seu pai. Desenvolvera o golpe das "Ondas Lunares das Trevas", e sabia que logo teria que passá-lo para seu meio-irmão; ele tinha idéia de como fazer isso, mas não tinha idéia de como poderia lutar depois disso. Tinha poder, muito poder e resistência para lutar apenas com sua única mão, ou em sua forma completa. Mas se a espada era um complemento importante na disciplina e honra de um mero samurai, quem dera no caso de um youkai nobre como ele?

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste examinou seu próprio canino, e perguntou:

- Rin será capaz de lidar com a energia que provém de mim, Toutousai? Quero que a arma sirva para defendê-la, não para causar-lhe mal. Afinal, de acordo com o que você disse, a minha energia sinistra deve ser mais densa que a de Inu-Yasha, pois sou um tai-youkai; além disso, Rin é apenas uma menina...uma criança...humana.

"Seria muito melhor que não fosse humana" – pensou Sesshoumaru – "talvez eu soubesse o que fazer, com mais precisão."

Toutousai percebeu a tensão em Sesshoumaru, e resolveu continuar a explicação:

- Veja bem, Sesshoumaru – ele apanhou as_ katanas_, prontas – esta aqui será a espada do kitsune; foi moldada de forma a se adaptar aos poderes de ilusão do garoto, amplificando seu efeito, ou mesmo tornando a ilusão real. Isso vai depender dele, de sua força, sua vontade, e sua determinação em aperfeiçoar as técnicas com a espada. Preste atenção, pois Inu-Yasha deverá cobrar isso do menino! E a ilusão deve ser usada de modo sério, como defesa ou ataque, não como brincadeira...senão a espada poderá se voltar contra seu senhor, mesmo que ele não queira!

Sesshoumaru continuou calado, Toutousai entendeu o gesto como um incentivo para continuar a falar:

- Esta aqui é a espada da _miko_, e é nisso que quero que se atente. Inu-Yasha é um hanyou, possui sangue misto, humano e youkai; a sua parte humana pode complementar a força dos poderes da _miko_, dependendo dos sentimentos dela no manuseio da espada, e da intenção do golpe. Entende isso? – perguntou o ferreiro.

O tai-youkai assentiu; havia compreendido a sutileza disso que Toutousai falava ao lembrar-se de quando fora ao inferno, ao perceber que não poderia salvar Rin, e quando compadeceu-se das almas que pediam por sua intervenção no Meidou. Sua mãe dissera que ele pôde dominar o golpe por ter mostrado compaixão ao despachar o inimigo. De fato, podia entender o que o ferreiro queria lhe dizer, mas o que Rin teria a ver com isso?

- No entanto – continuou Toutousai – a parte youkai de Inu-Yasha entra em conflito direto com os poderes de sacerdotisa da moça; é energia sinistra, que pode ser neutralizada pelos dons purificadores dela. Ela terá que ter muito senso ao usar essa espada, muito equilíbrio ao entender quando deve balancear seus poderes com a energia sinistra que emana do canino.

- Sim, mas no que isso responde minha questão a respeito de Rin? – Sesshoumaru começava a ficar impaciente.

Toutousai deu um suspiro de enfado, uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça:

- Não é óbvio? O mesmo processo será ativado na espada que farei para a garota Rin.

- Rin não é uma _miko_, Toutousai. – replicou o Senhor das Terras do Oeste.

- Pode não ser, mas a força que emana dela pode ser complementada ou contradizer a sua energia sinistra totalmente; a menina é determinada e perseverante, senão não estaria com você até agora que eu sei. Ela nutre admiração por você, sendo você quem é, nada mais nada menos, e isso pode ajudar. Entretanto... – o ferreiro fez uma pausa.

- Desembuche logo, Toutousai, não tenho paciência para esse tipo de coisa. – o tai-youkai falou ameaçadoramente.

- Bem – suspirou Toutousai – ela é pura. É uma garota inocente e sem mácula, apesar de tudo o que passou e de viver em sua companhia. Mas certo equilíbrio consegue ser mantido na convivência de vocês, provavelmente o mesmo se manifestará no manuseio da _naginata_ que fabricarei.

- Não se esqueça que ainda ensinarei Rin a lutar, ela terá que aprender a matar, querendo ou não.

- Sim, mas se ela matar sem malícia, mantendo a pureza que tem, creio que a sua natureza demoníaca não poderá afetá-la, ou atingi-la. Depende do treinamento dela, e de como se desenvolverá o caráter da menina daqui para a frente.

Sesshoumaru ponderou a seriedade daquelas palavras; estava certo, talvez ele não fosse a pessoa mais indicada para treinar Rin, mas no momento era o que ele teria que fazer, pensaria nisso com muito cuidado depois. Lembrou-se das palavras da mãe de Jinenji, e percebeu que mais do que nunca, seria tarefa dele preservar Rin de qualquer mal – mesmo que esse viesse dele mesmo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin fazia companhia à Kaede e Jinenji, ele estava colocando a velha sacerdotisa a par de sua decisão de ensinar a pequena Rin a manusear plantas, flores e essências para curar. Kaede pensou na proposta do hanyou, e se pronunciou:

- Ela não tem poderes de _miko_...senão poderia começar a treiná-la também, apesar das adversidades. Mas dá para sentir com clareza que a sua alma é muito pura, menina. E apenas com isso você pode fazer muitas coisas boas pelos outros, sabia?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de pensar um pouco, resolveu retrucar:

- Mas Kaede-sama, dizem que Sesshoumaru-sama não é bom. Mas ele é tão bom para mim...se for pelas lutas nas quais ele se envolve, todos aqui deveriam ser maus. Afinal, não estão todos se preparando para isso?

Kaede e Jinenji admiraram a percepção da menina. Para alguém que vivia praticamente como nômade, ela sabia tirar suas lições de vida dos fatos de seu cotidiano, fossem estes grandes ou pequenos.

- Ela tem uma percepção muito grande, Kaede-sama – disse Jinenji – por isso gostaria de ensinar-lhe algo, até mesmo para seu próprio cuidado. E algo me diz que ela daria uma ótima naturalista.

- Mais que isso, Jinenji...dependendo de seu desempenho, essa menina pode ser muito mais...tenho que falar com Inu-Yasha sobre isso, para que ele fale com o irmão dele...

- Kaede-sama, pode falar você mesma com Sesshoumaru-sama. Não creio que ele lhe faria algum mal. - disse Rin.

- Você confia mesmo nele, né, Rin? – perguntou Kaede.

- Com a minha vida! Que ele já salvou várias vezes, embora Rin não se lembre de muita coisa...

Kaede riu da espontaneidade da menina; essa confiança em Sesshoumaru poderia ser sua redenção, ou sua desgraça. E podia perceber algo novo na garota; sim, não demoraria muito para acontecer...

- Muito bem, Jinenji, vou ajudá-lo a treinar a menina Rin; ela vai aprender a ler e a escrever, e a diferenciar as plantas, suas propriedades e formas de uso, terapêutico e, quem sabe, mágico. – sorriu a senhora.

- Mágico? Mas Kaede-sama, não disse que ela não tem poderes de _miko_? – retrucou o hanyou.

- Ela não precisa ter poderes de _miko_ para seguir seus instintos e seu coração, meu caro Jinenji. Não concorda comigo?

Jinenji ficou calado, mas deu um sorriso para a sacerdotisa. Passou para Rin várias ervas para que ela as classificasse, e passou a indicar as propriedades de cada uma; a garota ficava abismada e emplogada com o novo conhecimento, e Kaede percebeu isso. Deu pequeno sorriso. Já poderia ver parte do futuro da pequena Rin. No entanto, seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma discussão:

- Isso é trapaça, cara de cachorro! Você conhece a região! – reclamava Kouga.

- Não havia nada sobre isso quando apostamos corrida, lobo fedido! Contente-se com a derrota! – respondia Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Miroku, Kohaku, Myouga e Ayame chegavam de viagem; já haviam instalado o contingente de soldados-lobo em cavernas e tocas próximas, livres de perigo eminente. Ginta e Hakkaku ficaram por lá, pela livre e espontânea vontade de Kouga, que queria que ficassem lá para avisá-lo caso algo fora dos planos ocorresse.

- Mas nem bem chegaram, já ficam discutindo? – Kaede chamou a atenção deles.

- Kaede-obaa-san...que bom que a trouxeram. Acabamos demorando mais do que o previsto, para o exército dos lobos se organizar... estão todos bem? – dizia Miroku.

Ao ouvir a palavra "lobos" Rin se alertou. Estava com uma folha nas mãos, quando viu, havia amassado-a inteira, pois fechara os punhos, em apreensão. Jinenji sentiu isso, e colocou a mão no ombro da menina, em sinal de apoio e para demonstrar que não havia nada a temer.

- Tudo bem – dizia Kaede- fomos atacados por Byakuya, mas o servo de Sesshoumaru e o rapaz ali nos ajudaram... – Kaede apontou para Jinenji.

- Jinenji! Venha cá, vou apresentá-lo ao lobo fedido e seus amigos. – chamou Inu-Yasha – Traga a Rin também.

Rin agarrou a grande mão de Jinenji, e ao se aproximar do grupo de recém-chegados, gritou e saiu correndo quando Inu-Yasha apresentou Kouga a eles. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas ele lhe fizera mal. Podia sentir isso.

A menina corria pela floresta, onde estava Sesshoumaru-sama? Jaken-sama? Ah-Un? Ela não sabia o que fazer com o pavor que lhe assaltava o corpo e a mente. Flashes vieram-lhe à cabeça, mas não podia distinguir nada. Ela corria, como agora, em uma floresta, e caía. Medo, dor, escuridão. Começou a sentir-se tonta, o mundo foi perdendo foco, e ela caiu desmaiada.


	5. Maldade e Ternura

_Disclaimer:__Inu-Yasha - mangá e anime – seus personagens e direitos autorais são propriedade de Takahashi-sensei!_

_Recadinho: __Essa fic terá dois capítulos postados por mês! _

_- Á queenrj, meus agradecimentos. Não se preocupe, não ficará órfa de fic não! Bjs!_

_**CAPÍTULO 5 - MALDADE E TERNURA**_

- Mas o que foi isso? – assustou-se Kouga – Ela saiu apavorada só de olhar para mim!

- É melhor procurarmos a Rin, ou Sesshoumaru-sama não vai gostar! – manifestou-se Kohaku. – Eu vou atrás dela.

- Não – disse Miroku, agarrando o braço do garoto – você deve ficar, sinto uma energia maligna por perto. Como se estivesse nos rondando. Aqui é mais seguro para você, Kohaku.

- Parece melhor que Kouga-kun fique por aqui também – disse Ayame – eu ajudarei a procurar a menina.

Assim, Ayame, Miroku e Inu-Yasha partiram em busca de Rin. Mal sabiam que deveriam chegar logo...a menina encontrava-se inconsciente no chão da floresta, quando alguém surge entre as árvores, aproximando-se vagarosamente do pequeno corpo.

- Kukukukuku...ora ora, o que temos aqui... – Naraku abaixou-se para melhor observar o rosto da garota – se não é a protegida de Sesshoumaru. Bem que Byakuya me avisou que ele estaria por aqui...

"Eu poderia matá-la agora mesmo...mas ela pode ser valiosa para mim...para confundir o grande Sesshoumaru...kukukuku..."

Assim sendo, Naraku envolveu o corpo de Rin em uma nuvem de miasma, erguendo-a do chão, para que ficasse ao mesmo nível dele. Passou a circundar a menina, enquanto tomava a forma da Shikon no Tama, incompleta, em suas mãos.

"Vejamos...o que posso fazer com você, pequena Rin?" – pensava Naraku.

Ele havia pressentido a presença de Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha por perto, por isso mandara Byakuya averiguar o que acontecia. Sabia que algo estava sendo arquitetado contra ele, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. E com a vigilância imposta sobre Kohaku, e alguma interferência que, ele sabia, não era apenas a de Kikyou , ele não poderia usar o rapaz como marionete. Havia uma resistência que ele não percebera antes, mas que tinha que destruir no momento mais oportuno.

Tomou um fragmento da jóia, minúsculo, e passou a concentrar sua energia maligna no mesmo, tornando-o mais contaminado do que antes; o corpo de Rin flutuava à sua frente, ele estudava a pequena forma cautelosamente...até encontrar o que procurava. Com um sorriso maléfico, deu um passo a frente e desatou o _obi_ do _kimono_ da menina, expondo seu colo, que já mostrava esboços de um corpo adolescente.

- Seu pequeno coração...tão puro...pode ser a perdição do mais forte dos youkais...mas você não vai ficar sabendo disso, não é mesmo? Talvez seu mestre apenas desconfie...afinal, não se sabe como a jóia pode influenciar um humano tão novo, e vivo...certamente não reagirá como seu amiguinho Kohaku...mas iremos descobrir...

Usando um movimento curto e rápido da mão, Naraku inseriu o fragmento de jóia, maculado, no coração de Rin; a garota, mesmo inconsciente, arqueou o tronco e emitiu um gemido de dor. Naraku ficou satisfeito:

- Kukukukuku...está feito...agora, seus sentimentos são meus...kukukuku...

- Ei você, afaste-se da menina! AGORA! – uma voz interrompeu.

- Quem ousa dirigir-se a mim desse modo tão insolente? – indagou Naraku, virando-se de forma imponente.

- Eu – disse a youkai-lobo – e você vai deixá-la em paz.

Com isso, Ayame correu o mais rápido que podia, Naraku ainda a atacou com rajadas de miasma, mas a garota desviou de todas, chegando perto o suficiente para atingir as costas do vilão com a perna; Naraku recebeu o golpe de raspão, e isso o enfureceu o suficiente para que a nuvem de miasma que segurava Rin perdesse força.

Ayame correu mais, deu um impulso no tronco de uma árvore oposta a Naraku e, no meio do salto, passou a girar como um furacão, atingindo-o no peito. Saltou para trás e caiu bem ao lado de Rin, prestes a cair no chão, pois a nuvem havia se dissipado totalmente. Segurou a menina e correu com ela para o mais distante dali, tomando uma direção diferente da do "quartel-general".

Naraku levantou-se, resolveu não persegui-las...seria perda de tempo. Sorriu maliciosamente; afinal, conseguira atingir seu objetivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Inu-Yasha! – Kagome veio recebê-lo com um abraço. – Está tudo certo?

- Feh, está sim...se não fosse um pequeno problema...

- O quê? Não me diga que Kouga não veio?

Nesse instante, o referido rapaz se aproxima, tomando o pulso da moça para depositar um beijo nas costas da mão de Kagome; Inu-Yasha fecha a cara, contrariado, mas resolve não brigar. Kagome teria que estar tranqüila para a conversa de ambos, e Kouga teria que perceber o que realmente acontecia por ali.

- Kagome-chan! Bonita como sempre! Como vai? – perguntou Kouga.

- Estou bem Kouga! Mas onde estão Ginta, Hakkaku e Ayame?

- Bem, eles estão com os outros, estão de prontidão para me avisar, caso algo aconteça. E Ayame saiu para procurar a garotinha.

- Garotinha? Do que ele está falando, Inu-Yasha? Por acaso...Rin? – Kagome levou uma das mãos à boca, chocada.

- Ela saiu correndo quando viu o Kouga. Também pudera, com a cara feia desse lobo fedido... – o hanyou ria.

- Ei cara de cachorro, fale por si mesmo! Hunf! – o lobo reagiu.

- Er...rapazes, não é hora para discussão! Temos que ir atrás dela! – Kagome se adiantou para buscar seu arco, mas foi impedida por Inu-Yasha:

- Já vasculhei a área leste, Miroku a oeste, só falta Ayame chegar. Mas eu confio nela.

Kagome ficou surpresa; desconfiado como era, Inu-Yasha confiava em Ayame? Que acontecera na viagem à tribo dos youkais-lobo? Resolveu aproveitar a deixa:

- Kouga...poderia cuidar da vigilância por um tempo? Preciso conversar com Inu-Yasha.

Kouga observou o hanyou, que estufava o peito, confiante, embora não demonstrasse sinais de provocação ou arrogância. Concordou com a cabeça:

- Muito bem, Kagome-chan, pode ir sossegada.

A moça agradeceu e guiou o hanyou para a parte de trás da casa, onde Sango lançou um olhar significativo para a amiga, enquanto treinava Shippou; os dois seguiram em frente, em direção ao rio, em silêncio. Apenas de mãos dadas.

- Bem, Kagome, o que quer? – perguntu Inu-Yasha quando chegaram ao local da piscina natural onde as moças costumavam se banhar.

- Bem, Inu-Yasha, eu...- ela não sabia como começar- quando iniciamos nossa jornada, eu tinha uma breve idéia de onde podíamos chegar, e agora vejo que estamos quase...quase ao fim de tudo, e eu sinto que precisamos conversar. É importante para mim, pelo menos.

- Sim, Kagome – o hanyou deu um pequeno sorriso – também quero falar com você sobre o que está para acontecer. Gostaria de saber se você está á vontade com a situação, e se pretende contunuar, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que estamos todos correndo.

- Mas é claro que vou continuar! Eu prometi à Kikyou! E faço isso por mim, e por você!

- Escute, Kagome, você sabe que meu desejo sempre foi me tornar um youkai completo. Você acha que vale a pena se arriscar por isso? Por uma vontade egoísta minha? Pode ser que você nem volte mais para casa, na sua era! – ele colocou a mão no ombro da garota.

- Eu sei. Mas ao procurar realizar seu desejo, nos envolvemos com algo muito maior! A vida de Miroku e Kohaku! O desejo de justiça de Sango! E ainda ajudamos Shippou, no processo! E apesar do seu jeito, você protege a todos nós!

- Meu jeito? – ele retirou a mão do ombro dela - Há algo errado com o meu jeito, mulher? Hunf! – Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Ai...Inu-Yasha, desculpe se o ofendi, mas você é um grosso de vez em quando...mas não importa...

- Grosso? Como ousa...ei, espera aí, você disse que não se importa? – ele se aproximou dela.

- Não. – Kagome sentou-se com a cabeça baixa. – Já está na hora de crescer, Inu-Yasha; eu não posso permanecer a mesma Kagome de sempre. Logo farei 17 anos, tenho que começar a fazer decisões de mulher.

Nisso, ela o encarou firmemente, com um olhar que derramava determinação, coragem, e algo mais. Ele ficou fascinado por esse olhar, e observou quando ela aconchegou-se a ele; podia sentir o cheiro dela, um aroma que ele apreciava, capaz de despertar seus sentidos, e os mais complexos instintos. Queria protegê-la, aspirá-la para si, envolvê-la e amá-la...tanto no sentido nobre, quanto no primitivo do verbo.

- Kagome...você é incrível...me perdoe...por tudo...

- Do que está falando, Inu-Yasha? – ela tentou se afastar para encará-lo, mas ele a manteve no lugar onde estava, junto a si.

- Falo de Kikyou...eu a amava, mas não fui capaz de protegê-la...sofri muito, da primeira vez...na segunda também, mas compreendia que havia mais que isso...eu não poderia sucumbir por você, Kagome...

- Você...ainda ama Kikyou, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome se encolheu nos braços dele, tinha certo receio da resposta.

- Eu sempre a amarei, como uma lembrança, uma recordação. Quis aliviar o sofrimento dela quando a beijei antes dela morrer, aliviar um pouco da minha culpa com esse gesto. Mas Kagome, qundo penso em alguém com quem posso construir algo, ter uma família, e amar desse jeito concreto... eu...- ele hesitou.

- Pode falar, Inu-Yasha. – ela já se preparava para a rejeição.

"Provavelmente ele dirá que não pensa em mais ninguém nesse sentido. Como sou tola!" – Kagome segurava o choro, mas seu coração já doía.

- Eu amo você, minha Kagome. Quero que seja a mãe dos filhos, a minha companheira, se assim quiser. Você aceita? – ele ergueu o queixo dela e se surpreendeu ao vê-la chorando. Ficou preocupado:

- Você está bem, mulher? Minha proposta a ofende tanto assim?

- Não! – ela agarrou a mão dele – Eu só estou feliz...muito feliz...obrigada, Inu-Yasha! – ela o abraçou fortemente.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e ficou sentindo o cheiro e o calor que vinha dela. Sentiu-se completo, feliz; ele havia tomado a decisão correta. Só precisava do consentimento dela.

- Vou ter minha resposta? – ele perguntou.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Olhando-o bem nos olhos, disse, com ternura na voz:

- Eu aceito, Inu-Yasha. Eu o amo, eu sempre o amei.

Ele sorriu e balançou as orelhas em contentamento; Kagome não resistiu e passou a acariciá-las, mas ele não protestou. Com um olhar suave, a colocou em seu colo, e alisou seu cabelo:

- Kagome...já faz tempos que preciso fazer uma coisa...

- O que, Inu-Yasha? – ela sentia uma certa tensão e expectativa brotar entre eles.

- Isso...

E sem delongas, ele uniu seus lábios aos dela – como no momento em que fizeram isso da primeira vez, no qual ele havia recobrado o controle de sua energia sinistra com um beijo dela – e quis mais. Queria sentir o gosto dela, e assim tocou a língua de Kagome com a sua, em um beijo que tinha muito amor e desejo. Depois de um tempo, separaram-se:

- Inu-Yasha...eu...

- Eu sei. Também senti essa falta de você.

E permaneceram ali, abraçados, em sua nova intimidade, até o fim da tarde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru admirou a arma que Toutousai forjara para Rin; era uma espada leve, o cabo não era longo demais, para uma_ naginata_; afinal, a garota não era muito alta. A lâmina se curvava graciosamente, em linhas delicadas como a própria Rin. E o conjunto era todo trabalhado, com relevos de folhas e flores entrelaçadas. Chamou a atenção de Toutousai:

- Velho, posso saber o por que desses enfeites? É uma arma, não um brinquedo!

- Isso é para lembrar a ela, e a você, como essa espada deve ser manejada. Os enfeites que entalhei representam a própria natureza pura de Rin. Portanto, Sesshoumaru, não reclame.

O inu-youkai sentiu a pulsação da espada, e concluiu que a reação de sua energia sinistra a Rin fosse variar, e conforme a garota se aperfeiçoasse, poderia lidar melhor com o poder que vinha dele. Caso não fosse possível, haviam outras hipóteses a se considerar. Mas não no momento.

- Verei o que ela pode será capaz de fazer com esse instrumento. Uma mulher não deve carregar uma espada, mas considerando os tempos de hoje, as mulheres têm que se defender para se mostrarem fortes.

- Sim, mas não basta que mostre. No caso da sua protegida, ela terá que ser realmente forte. Física e psicologicamente, mas o mais importante são os sentimentos, o espírito dela.

- Não precisa ficar repetindo isso, Toutousai, eu entendi a situação. Vou cuidar para que Rin não se esqueça disso também.

- E agora, Sesshoumaru, que fará?

- Irei voltar e me reunir aos outros, é claro. Preciso começar o treinamento de Rin o quanto antes, e entregar as espadas da _miko_ e do _kitsune_. Quanto mais cedo destruirmos Naraku, mais tempo terei para me preparar.

- Preparar-se para o quê?

- Não seja enxerido, velho. Além do mais, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – disse, levando sua mão até o cabo da Tenseiga.

- Permita-me dizer que está se tornando cada vez mais sábio, Sesshoumaru. Inu-Taishou ficaria orgulhoso de você. – Toutousai tinha um ar nostálgico.

- Não me interessa o que meu pai pensaria ou não a meu respeito. De todo modo, parece que não fui inteiramente de sua confiança. Não importa mais. Só quero acabar logo com isso e viver do meu próprio poder.

- Mas para isso precisa voltar a confiar somente em suas habilidades, independente de uma espada, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso; Toutousai queria ajudar, mas ele, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, não estava disposto a se abrir. Resolveu se despedir:

- Cale a boca, velho, antes que diga algo do qual se arrependa. O sol está se pondo, preciso partir.

- Muito bem, foi um prazer servi-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama, espero poder vê-lo novamente, em condições menos adversas.

- Espere sentado, Toutousai. Agradeço em nome de Inu-Yasha. Adeus.

Com isso, o tai-youkai levantou vôo, envolto em uma esfera de luz; Toutousai ficou admirando o horizonte, e abriu um sorriso. As coisas tendiam a se acertar, e se tudo saísse como esperado, pretendia estar vivo para ver a glória do clã Taishou se erguer novamente sobre aquele país.

Sesshoumaru conciliava as três espadas em sua cintura – além da Tenseiga - podia senti-las reagindo à sua própria energia sinistra; queria chegar logo à casa onde estavam todos reunidos, não só para adiantar as coisas, mas por uma sensação de perigo que não conseguia distinguir claramente, mas que pairava no ar.

"Rin." – foi a última coisa que pensou, antes de aumentar a sua velocidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Droga, como eu vou levar você de volta? – Ayame dirigia-se à Rin, que continuava inconsciente.

A_ookami_ estava preocupada, a menina ardia em febre, e não acordava; Ayame havia banhado a garota em uma cachoeira que encontrara para reduzir a sua temperatura. Isso ajudou um pouco, mas Rin continuava quente, transpirava, delirando no estado em que se mantinha.

Ayame rasgara um pedaço do _kimono_ da menina, para que pudesse aplicar compressas de água fria em sua testa e em seu colo, onde uma mancha vermelha começava a se formar, bem na altura do coração. Ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido e não sabia como proceder, resolveu manter Rin limpa e tentar controlar sua temperatura; o sol estava terminando de se pôr, e ela pensava em como transportar Rin de modo seguro até a casa onde todos estavam abrigados.

"Com a escuridão posso me locomover sem ser vista...o problema é confundir os youkais de sentidos mais apurados...posso ser pega e Rin pode morrer...o que eu faço? Ela é só uma menina!"

Lembrou-se de quando era uma garotinha, do apuro do qual Kouga havia lhe tirado, ela nunca havia se sentido tão protegida, e mesmo quando se tornou uma youkai adulta, nunca mais sentira-se daquele jeito, com ninguém.

"Ele nem sequer se lembra...talvez o melhor seja eu esquecer tudo mesmo. Garanto que ele não está nem preocupado comigo. Mas alguém deveria se importar com essa garotinha, ela é tão frágil! Humanos são tão frágeis!"

Resolveu deixar a garota descansar, vigiando seus delírios. Um nome que ela sempre repetia era "Sesshoumaru-sama".

" Ela realmente gosta desse Sesshoumaru. Deve sentir-se segura junto dele." – chegou perto de Rin e disse em seu ouvido:

- Espero que ele nunca lhe decepcione, ou lhe renegue, ou se esqueça de você. A sensação de ser esquecida é horrível. Falo por experiência própria.

Ayame pôde sentir as lágrimas que queriam cair pelo seu rosto, mas não choraria, não, ela não merecia isso; ela fizera tudo certo. Se Kouga não a queria, era problema dele. Mas era hora dela cumprir seus deveres como representante do líder da tribo de youkais-lobo brancos. Olhou para a lua lá fora da caverna em que tomara refúgio, e decidiu o que iria fazer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Como assim, a Rin desapareceu? – Jaken não podia acreditar. – Para onde ela foi?

- Ela tomou aquela direção – indicou Miroku – mas não a encontrei, nem Inu-Yasha. Presumimos que Ayame a tenha encontrado. Mas nenhuma das duas apareceu até agora.

- Eu deveria ter ficado aqui ao invés de tentar seguir o rastro do Naraku. Mas tenho informações que podem ser úteis.

- Trata-se dos youkais que viviam naquela montanha, Jaken-san? – perguntou Kaede, serenamente.

- Sim. Como a senhora sabia? – o youkai-sapo surpreendeu-se.

- Sentidos de _miko_. Mas me diga, a situação é tão preocupante quanto pensei?

Todos os olhos estavam voltados sobre Jaken; este suspirou fundo e revelou:

- Estão todos mortos. Foram absorvidos pelo Naraku, a atmosfera lá em cima está carregada de sua energia sinistra. Há resíduos de miasma também.

Todos ficaram preocupados. Nesse instante, ouviram passos, mas eram Inu-Yasha e Kagome, que retornavam à casa.

- Que cara é essa, gente? – perguntou Kagome.

- Rin e Ayame não voltaram até agora. E nossas suspeitas estavam certas, Kagome. – disse Kaede.

- Não acredito! Isso quer dizer que Naraku está mais poderoso do que nunca!

- Temos que buscar Rin e Ayame antes de Sesshoumaru-sama chegar – alertou Jaken – ou teremos problemas.

- Muito bem – disse Sango – Kohaku, Shippou, Jinenji e Kaede-obaa-san devem ser preservados, ficarão aqui. Eu e Kirara tomaremos a direção sul.

- Mas Sango – retrucou Miroku – é direção da montanha, você não pode ir.

- Sei me defender, houshi-sama. Com sua licença. – despediu-se e montou em Kirara, levando seu Hiraikotsu junto.

- Ela não devia ir sozinha...- Miroku estava angustiado.

- Irei acompanhá-la – disse Jaken – acho mais provável que Rin esteja por lá.

Levantou vôo em Ah-Uh; Kagome e Inu-Yasha dirigiram-se para o norte, Miroku e Kouga seguiram até o leste, onde estavam as tocas improvisadas da tribo de youkais-lobo, e Kouga enviou Ginta e Hakkaku para uma busca no oeste. Estavam todos determinados a encontrar Rin e Ayame, mesmo que para isso tivessem que ficar a noite toda acordados na floresta.

Kaede fazia suas preces e poções; Jinenji terminava de envasar alguns medicamentos; Kohaku meditava e relaxava através da respiração, e Shippou treinava seu golpe "fogo de raposa". A velha sacerdotisa deixava suas flechas purificadoras por perto, no caso de perigo, mas contava com a força de Jinenji, o zelo de Shippou e as habilidades de Kohaku. Procurava visualizar algo, no fundo de sua mente, mas tudo parecia turvo demais.

Nesse momento, uma imagem se formou, uma jovem pulava entre os galhos das árvores mais altas, com uma menina no colo, aproveitando a luz da lua e as estrelas para se localizar. Kaede procurou focalizar a imagem, para saber exatamente onde estavam, mas sua concentração foi interrompida pela voz grave do youkai que acabava de chegar.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntava a altiva figura de Sesshoumaru.


	6. Sangue e Sentimentos

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, mangá e anime, pertence á Rumiko Takahashi!!_

_Agradecimentos__: A queenrj e Acdy-chan, obrigada pelo apoio!! Espero seus comentários, hein? Bjs!!_

_Boa leitura!_

_**CAPÍTULO **__**6 – SANGUE E SENTIMENTOS**_

- Inu-Yasha, aquele irresponsável! Eu mesmo cuidarei dessa situação!! – bradou Sesshoumaru, após o relato de Kaede e Jinenji sobre o acontecido com Rin.

- Eu irei junto – disse Kohaku – gosto de Rin-chan, não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela.

Sesshoumaru ficou atento ao jovem rapaz. Ele estava praticamente condenado, que mal faria deixá-lo sentir-se mais útil, antes que se fosse de vez? Concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele pode ficar sobre a influência de Naraku, e pode se voltar contra você! – disse Kaede.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um meio-sorriso irônico:

- E que mal este humano poderia fazer a este Sesshoumaru?

A velha sacerdotisa, Shippou e Kohaku ficaram quietos. Kaede pensou:

"Um dia, Sesshoumaru se arrependerá dessa prepotência toda. E algo me diz que não demorará muito..."

- Garoto, você ficará responsável pela guarda dessas armas, e lembre-se, não mexa com o que não conhece. – alertou Sesshoumaru a Shippou. 

O _kitsune_ apanhou as armas e as levou para dentro, para melhor vigiá-las; Sesshoumaru reparou que Ah-Un não estava por perto, provavelmente havia sido levado por Jaken. Falou a Kohaku que subisse em suas costas, e assim, eles levantaram vôo por sobre a floresta.

* * *

- Diga-me, monge, o que vai fazer quando tudo isso acabar? – perguntou Kouga a Miroku, enquanto caminhavam.

- Não sei...provavelmente voltarei ao templo ao qual pertenço, isso se nada a mais acontecer...mas eu tinha planos de ter um filho...

- Como é? Você é monge! Não existe um voto para vocês?

- Bem, eu realmente gostaria de poder continuar ajudando as pessoas espiritualmente, sinceramente uma família não nos tira a capacidade de servir ao próximo, pelo menos é o que penso. Inu-Yasha, Kagome-san, Sango...são todos uma família para mim agora. – Miroku suspirou.

- Sango, a exterminadora...você gosta dela não é? – Kouga perguntou casualmente.

- Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Fizemos nossas escolhas, e o que tiver que ser será. 

- Isso é bobagem, você pode ir até ela e tomá-la como sua mulher...acha que ela não gostaria? Vi como olha para você quando não está prestando atenção nela, e se me permite, dá para ouvir o coração dela bater mais forte, e até sentir o cheiro de seu...

- Basta! – interrompeu Miroku. – Se é assim tão fácil, por que ainda não "tomou" Kagome-san para si?

Kouga ponderou por um momento, depois sorriu e continuou:

- Não sou tão tolo assim, monge. Sei que ela quer a Inu-Yasha. Hoje, quando voltaram, pude sentir o cheiro dele na pele dela. E os olhares que trocam os denunciam muito.

- Está querendo dizer que Kagome-san...e Inu-Yasha...você sabe... – Miroku fez uma cara meio escandalizada, meio maliciosa.

- Não! Absolutamente não! Isso eu perceberia há quilômetros de distância, pois ele a teria marcado como companheira! – Kouga fez cara feia só de imaginar.

- E o que fará? Lutará com Inu-Yasha pelo amor de Kagome-san?

- Não sei...sinceramente, não sei...

- Escute, Kouga, por que não olha mais além? Existe alguém que o ama muito, que só está esperando que você a aceite...por que você não o faz? – Miroku perguntou, curioso.

Kouga sabia que ele estava falando sobre Ayame; estava preocupado com ela, realmente estava,mas não podia admitir mais que isso. Ele poderia morrer, e deixá-la mais só do que estava agora. Sabia que ela o amava, e tinha receio da intensidade desse amor, que parecia verdadeiro.

Foi pensando na resposta que poderia dar ao monge que se desligou do mundo, sendo trazido a ele novamente ao ouvir um grito, próximo ao acampamento.

"Ayame!"

* * *

- AH! – ela não pôde suprimir o grito de dor, ao ser jogada do alto das árvores no chão. 

Na queda, Ayame virara o corpo para cima, para amortecer o impacto do inerte e frágil corpo de Rin. Um youkai, escondido nas trevas, aproximava-se ameaçadoramente das duas.

Quando percebeu a presença próxima, colocou-se em pé com dificuldade, sangue escorria de sua boca e todo o seu corpo estava dolorido e sujo. Felizmente a menina estava intacta, e ela primeiro preocupou-se em preservar Rin.

- Fragmento de jóia...a menina...passe-a para mim... – sibilava o youkai-serpente.

- NUNCA! – gritou Ayame – Ela está sob minha responsabilidade! Vá embora se não quiser encrenca! 

"Fragmento de jóia...é isso que está a deixando doente...bem que eu desconfiei, mas pensei que a energia sinistra vinha do miasma daquele youkai...droga!" – pensou a_ookami._

Ayame tentou pular para o alto de uma árvore, mas quase recebeu o bote de seu oponente. Ambos se encaravam agora, e ela foi recuando, sendo vigiada pelo youkai-serpente; não poderia demorar muito, senão, as duas poderiam morrer ali mesmo.

- Você quer o fragmento de jóia? Então...vá buscar! – Ayame jogou Rin para cima e, enquanto o youkai-serpente estava distraído, calculando o bote para engolir a menina, ela deu um chute, com tudo, no pescoço dele, que recuou, rastejando-se pelo chão.

Ayame ainda correu e pegou Rin antes que essa atingisse o solo, e preparou-se para correr novamente, mas levou uma mordida na perna!

- AAAAHHHHH! – gritou, a dor era profunda, intensa, e pôde sentir o youkai-serpente sorrindo ao retirar suas presas da perna dela.

- Agora você não irá a lugar nenhum...não se preocupe, logo as duas me servirão de alimento...hehehehehe...

- NÃO! – gritou Sango, e lançou seu Hiraikotsu em direção ao youkai.

- Não...acredito... – Ayame pronunciou, antes de desmaiar.

Logo, Jaken recolheu Rin e Ayame, as depositando sobre o lombo de Ah-Un; Sango distraía o youkai-serpente, tentando matá-lo com o osso voador. Jaken empunhou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças e fez com que o fogo que saía do bastão rodeasse o inimigo, para que não fugisse. 

- Agora eu pego você! HIRAIKOTSU! – com isso, Sango manejou o osso voador de modo que este decapitasse o youkai-serpente. 

O corpo dele ainda ficou se agitando, separado da cabeça. Jaken ateou fogo em tudo, logo estavam todos bem; Sango e Kirara se aproximararm de Jaken e Ah-Un.

- Elas estão bem? Me deixe levar uma delas, pode ficar muito pesado! – a _taijiya_ dirigiu-se a Jaken, que ajudou a moça a colocar o corro de Ayame sobre Kirara. No entanto, uma presença captou sua atenção; Sango percebeu:

- O que foi, Jaken-san? Algo está vindo, também posso pressentir!

- Oh, não, menina...estamos perdidos... – dizia o youkai-sapo.

- Essa energia...Kohaku...

- E Sesshoumaru-sama!

* * *

Inu-Yasha e Kagome já estavam no acampamento, e o hanyou escutava Kaede; sabia que Sesshoumaru deveria estar furioso consigo, mas a culpa não era dele, por que Rin tinha que sair correndo daquele jeito? De qualquer modo, já estava esperando pelo mau-humor do meio-irmão quando este retornasse.

- Inu-Yasha, dele deixou umas armas sob meus cuidados...eu as escondi, para que ficassem seguras! – disse Shippou, orgulhoso.

- Onde estão elas, Shippou? Quer dizer que ele conseguiu mesmo! – Inu-Yasha estava empolgado.

- Conseguiu o quê? Que armas são essas? – perguntou Kagome, apreensiva.

- Bem, Shippou, me leve até elas e... 

Nisso, Inu-Yasha foi interrompido por Miroku e Kouga chegando, preocupados:

- Ayame! Ela está aqui? – perguntou Kouga.

- Não, nem sinal dela, lobo fedido...espere...esse cheiro... – dizia o hanyou.

- Estão chegando! Olhem! – Shippou apontava para cima, para a figura de Kirara e Ah-Un, sendo guardadas por uma bola de luz atrás deles. Era Sesshoumaru.

Pousaram, e os outros logo vieram ajudar; Kagome ficou chocada com o estado da perna de Ayame, e logo Kouga a retirou do lombo de Kirara, para levá-la para dentro. Jaken descia de Ah-Un e esperou que seu mestre se aproximasse, após deixar Kohaku em terra firme:

- Jaken, Inu-Yasha! O que significa isso? – Sesshoumaru apontou para a pequena Rin, desacordada. 

- Ela saiu correndo sem mais nem menos, Sesshoumaru, foi quando ela viu Kouga... – começou Inu-Yasha, mas logo o tai-youkai circundava o youkai-lobo, que voltara para fora, e reconheceu ...o cheiro.

- Você! Você foi o responsável pela matança na aldeia de Rin...seus lobos a mataram... – dizia Sesshoumaru, os olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

- Do que está falando? Não vai levá-la para dentro? Ela precisa de cuidados! – dizia Kouga, confuso.

- Ela foi morta e trazida de volta á vida pela minha espada, Tenseiga. Havia sido morta por lobos, seus lobos. O cheiro é inconfundível.

Logo, Kouga lembrou-se do fato; da aldeia que aniquilara por um fragmento de jóia. Kami-sama, o que ele já havia feito por poder, com a desculpa de proteger o seu povo! Agora entendia o temor daquela menina, e o motivo dela ter fugido ao vê-lo. E se arrependeu.

- Escute, você nunca matou por poder? Por sentir que estava fazendo o certo por você, ou por alguém? Desculpe-me se ela se machucou por minha causa, mas...eu era mais inconseqüente na época, queria vingança...mas ponha-se no meu lugar...

- Cale-se! – disse Sesshoumaru. Resolveu não fazer nada contra o _ookami_, afinal, ele mesmo já fizera muita coisa por poder – e continuaria fazendo. Olhou para Inu-Yasha severamente, depois para Kagome, antes de tomar Rin nos braços:

- Diga-me onde posso deixá-la para que trate dela, _miko_. E rápido. Ou teremos problemas por aqui.

Com isso, Kagome foi para dentro, seguida por Sesshoumaru e sua protegida, então salva nos braços do tai-youkai.

* * *

Sango, Kohaku e Shippou arrumavam tudo para que Jinenji e Kaede tratassem de Rin e Ayame, então inconscientes. Miroku rezava por elas, e fazia sutras para proteger a casa e seus arredores de qualquer presença maligna. Kirara voltara a sua aparência normal, e observava os movimentos de todos pela casa.

Miroku acendera incensos pelo quarto, ele sentira a energia sinistra vindo delas...principalmente de Rin. Kagome pôde sentir o fragmento de jóia dentro da menina:

- E agora, Kaede-obaa-san, que podemos fazer? Ela tem um fragmento de jóia inserido no coração, não poderá ser extraído sem ela morrer!

Jinenji, que havia extraído o veneno da perna de Ayame, agora limpava a moça com a ajuda de Sango, dando um pequeno banho na youkai-lobo, para que pudesse fazer os curativos necessários. Shippou amassava as ervas continuamente, que situação horrível! Sentia-se grato por poder ajudar, mas tinha medo que o pior acontecesse.

- Teremos que agir logo...é lua cheia...e essa menina está prestes a sofrer uma transformação...

- Como assim, Kaede-obaa-san? – perguntou Kagome, enquanto limpava os braços de Rin com cuidado.

- Tire o_ kimono_ dela. E veja por si mesma. – expressão de Kaede era séria.

Shippou saiu do recinto, e Jinenji concentrou-se em cuidar de Ayame, com o auxílio de Sango; Kagome retirou a roupa de Rin deixando-a nua, e levou a mão á boca ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Kaede-obaa-san...é a marca de Naraku, a aranha, sobre o coração dela! O que é isso? A energia sinistra parece se espalhar...oh, não!

Além da mancha vermelha que tomava a forma de uma aranha sobre seu peito, Rin tinha marcas e feridas comuns sobre o corpo, mas o que chocou Kagome foi o sangue que escorria entre as pernas da menina, escuro, de cheiro forte. Jinenji se pronunciou:

- Sinto cheiro de sangue de youkai fêmea. Seja o que for que Naraku aprontou, ele converteu o ciclo dela, que estava por vir, em um ciclo de fêmea youkai.

Kagome estava aterrorizada. Como Naraku pôde fazer isso com uma menina, uma menina humana? Ele sabia das conseqüências? Por que faria aquilo, Kami-sama?

- Eu não entendo...Jinenji- san, você sabia? – perguntou a jovem_ miko_.

- Nós dois sabíamos, das mudanças que estavam para atingir o corpo de Rin-chan. É natural em uma menina da idade dela, mas Naraku conseguiu corromper o fluxo da garota ao inserir o fragmento de jóia nela. – respondeu Kaede, antes que o hanyou médico pudesse dizer algo.

- Isso significa que...ela tem sangue de youkai? – perguntou Sango, tensa. 

- Sim, ou pelo menos sangue de hanyou, isso depende das intenções de Naraku e da força do fragmento implantado no coração dela. – dessa vez, Jinenji se pronunciou.

Um clima pesado instalou-se no quarto.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arremessava Inu-Yasha contra o tronco de uma árvore, estava fora de si, começava a sentir seu _youki_ fora de controle; o meio-youkai levantou-se, e desembainhou a Tessaiga, que logo se transformou em um grande canino. Sesshoumaru riu maliciosamente:

- Ora, ora, ainda tem coragem de usar essa espada contra mim depois de tudo o que Rin passou? Inu-Yasha...seu covarde...

- Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru, você não sabe o que diz! Não foi culpa minha!

- E eu ainda fiz o favor de levar seus caninos para que Toutousai fabricasse as armas para defender sua_ miko_ e o _kitsune_ inútil... é assim que você me agradece?

Assim, Sesshoumaru partir para cima de Inu-Yasha, utilizando suas garras venenosas; o hanyou desviava, mas sentia a dificuldade. O meio-irmão era bem mais forte que ele, teria que fazê-lo voltar a si antes que destruíssem o local inteiro naquele confronto particular.

- Sesshoumaru, pare com isso! Ela está viva, ficará bem, isso é o importa! – dizia Inu-Yasha enquanto desviava e atacava o irmão ao mesmo tempo, sem a intenção de feri-lo.

Entretanto, o tai-youkai só pensava em ferir seu meio-irmão hanyou; estava possesso, e podia sentir seus olhos adquirindo a cor escarlate, mas não queria se transformar em seu verdadeiro eu. Não, Inu-Yasha não valia a pena...mas e Rin? Ela sim valia a pena. Sua menina, sua. Ninguém tinha direito de lhe tirar a vida, apenas ele, Sesshoumaru, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Se nem mesmo ele o fizera, ninguém o poderia fazer. Ele não permitiria isso.

- Seu hanyou desgraçado! Primeiro, meu pai se perde pela sua mãe, aquela humana – Sesshoumaru dizia isso com desprezo – depois, você herda a Tessaiga e me corta um braço fora, e agora...permite que Rin seja machucada? Se acontecer algo com ela...

Nisso, Sesshoumaru passou a socar Inu-Yasha, que resolveu parar de resistir. Sabia que o meio-irmão não o mataria, precisava descarregar sua frustração; que assim fosse, então.

Kouga, Kohaku e Shippou assistiam aquilo de longe, mas resolveram não interferir; cada um já tinha seus problemas: Kohaku estava preocupado com Rin, Kouga esperava notícias a respeito de Ayame e Shippou pensava na importância das armas que escondera, e na condição das garotas que estavam sendo tratadas. E então o_kitsune_ resolveu, não iria se acovardar na luta contra Naraku.

Sesshoumaru lançava Inu-Yasha contra uma árvore novamente, estranhava a falta de reação do hanyou, que embainhava a Tessaiga. Aquele ato o deixara totalmente ofendido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Inu-Yasha? Desembainhe seu canino, vamos lá, ou quer ser morto? Hein? – o tai-youkai segurava o hanyou pelo colarinho de seu _haori_ vermelho, agora.

Inesperadamente, Inu-Yasha começou a rir, primeiramente, baixo, para depois a risada sair sem pudores, em alto e bom som. De longe, Kouga pensou: "Esse cachorrinho enlouqueceu...ou quer morrer...idiota...".

- O que foi? Por que está rindo, Inu-Yasha? Com quem pensa que está lidando? – Sesshoumaru praticamente rosnou na cara de Inu-Yasha.

- Estou rindo...porque...quem diria...o grande Sesshoumaru...preocupado com uma garotinha...humana...hihihihihi...

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – o Senhor das Terras do Oeste passou a segurar o hanyou pelo pescoço, apertando-o cada vez mais. Inu-Yasha sentia a falta de ar, tinha que agir antes que morresse asfixiado:

- Você...cof, cof...você gosta dela...teme por ela...cof, cof...não se envergonhe, Sesshoumaru...também tenho alguém a quem proteger...cof, cof... – Inu-Yasha já adquiria a cor azul sobre sua tez.

Sesshoumaru pareceu ponderar sobre aquilo, então soltou Inu-Yasha de uma vez, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. O hanyou ainda tossia, respirava fundo e violentamente, enquanto os olhos de seu meio-irmão voltavam ao normal e ele retomava seu semblante estóico de sempre.

Pôde vê-lo se afastar, e quando recuperou o fôlego, Inu-Yasha disse, para que Sesshoumaru o escutasse:

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru, seu segredo está salvo comigo. 

E não obteve nenhuma resposta.


	7. Amor, Desejos, Confusão

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha é todo da Rumiko Takahashi!!_

_Agradecimentos:__ Obrigada à Nike-chan pelos comentários e encorajamento. Bjs!_

_- Atenção! Esse capítulo tem cenas NC-17, e insinuações. Foram avisados!_

_Boa leitura!!_

_**CAPÍTULO 7 – AMOR, DESEJOS, CONFUSÃO**_

A noite chegara, alta. Ao redor da fogueira, estavam os homens, cozinhando peixes e comendo. Estavam todos em silêncio, todos pensativos: Shippou mastigava seu peixe vagarosamente; Kohaku cutucava a lenha com um graveto; Inu-Yasha estava sentado olhando fixamente para o fogo, concentrado. Miroku murmurava um cântico, Kouga comia com ruído, Jaken alimentava Ah-Un e Sesshoumaru estava no alto de um galho de árvore, compenetrado.

Ele estava preocupado; algo havia acontecido com sua protegida, algo grave. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com a _miko_ mais velha, Kaede. Segundo ela, Rin havia sido maculada por Naraku, e algo no seu organismo havia mudado; não havia compreendido a relevância do assunto até que pôde sentir o cheiro nos panos que Kagome carregava.

_**- FLASHBACK –**_

- O que é isso? Sinto o cheiro de Rin naqueles panos. – Sesshoumaru saiu da frente de Kaede, com quem dialogava, para se aproximar de Kagome.

- Er..._ gomen_, Sesshoumaru...a Rin...está com sérios problemas... – disse a moça, que não sabia como dizer ao youkai o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve com ela exatamente? – o tom de voz dele se tornava perigoso – Eu exijo uma explicação.

Kaede interrompeu:

- Muito bem. Vamos conversar, nós três. Mas vamos lá para dentro, não é algo que os outros precisem saber...logo.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu e seguiu a anciã até um cômodo; lá, todos se sentaram. Kagome ainda levava os panos embrulhados, os segurava com força. Não queria que pensassem mal da menina, afinal...o que acontecera não era culpa dela.

- Sesshoumaru – começou Kaede – Naraku implantou um fragmento da Shikon no Tama no coração de Rin-chan. Com isso, algo no organismo dela mudou...

A senhora tentava explicar a situação de um modo decente, sem constrangimentos, mas percebeu que seria impossível. Impaciente, Sesshoumaru levantou a voz:

- E então, _miko_, estou esperando! Rin está doente? Pode morrer? O que posso fazer?

- Nada. – disse Kagome, à beira das lágrimas – Rin-chan...não está doente, mas a jóia a afetou de modo profundo. O sangue dela mudou. Tem uma época em que o corpo das meninas humanas muda...para o amadurecimento em um corpo de mulher. Rin estava nessa época, e o fato do fragmento ser inserido em seu coração fez com que ela... – Kagome não sabia como continuar.

- Fale logo, _miko_, antes que este Sesshoumaru faça algo. Fale logo.

- Rin atingiu sua maturidade reprodutiva. Ela pode ter filhos, se quiser, a partir desse ciclo. A partir de agora, se tornará uma mulher. Até aí, tudo normal, mas...

- Mas? A mãe de Jinenji, o hanyou – disse isso com certo desprezo – já havia me alertado para tal. Disse que não seria uma grande coisa, se eu soubesse como protegê-la. O que foi que mudou, agora?

- Ela está sangrando...é sangue de youkai. Ela possui um ciclo de youkai fêmea, ou hanyou. Sinta por si mesmo. – Kagome apresentou os panos a Sesshoumaru.

_**- FIM DO FLASHBACK **__**–**_

O tai-youkai sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao lembrar-se daquele aroma. Era sangue de youkai fêmea sim, sangue novo, puro, inocente. Instigante. Desde que sentira aquele cheiro, não conseguia deixar de sentí-lo, mesmo que a menina estivesse fora de seu alcance, dentro da casa, inconsciente.

Sentia-se hipnotizado por aquele aroma que não queria deixá-lo; teria que protegê-la de humanos e de youkais, agora. O cheiro dela mesclava inocência e pureza, típicos de Rin, característicos dela, e havia também um quê de malícia a ser descoberta, desvendada, revelada. Uma tentação para qualquer youkai que estivesse disposto a seguir seus instintos mais primitivos.

Por isso, vigiaria a noite toda, se necessário. Zelaria por ela, mesmo não estando junto a ela. Porque, por mais que não admitisse, se importava.

- Naraku desgraçado...eu mesmo o matarei...pelo que fez com a Rin...eu juro.

* * *

As mulheres arrumavam tudo e conversavam. Kagome chamou Sango e Jinenji a um canto, não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que intentava dizer.

- Precisa de mim para algo, Kagome-san? – perguntou Jinenji, prestativo.

- Sim. Jinenji-san, preciso que prepare um remédio ou poção que atue como sonífero. Se tiver algo pronto, melhor. Preciso disso para esta noite.

Sango desconfiou:

- Kagome, para que você precisa disso? Não está dormindo bem?

- Não, Sango-chan. Não é isso. Bem, eu...pretendo...me tornar a companheira de Inu-Yasha esta noite. – Kagome adquiriu a cor de um pimentão – Preciso que você garanta que Shippou durma com você e Kohaku, mas para ter certeza que ele não venha dormir comigo, preciso desse sonífero.

- Kagome-chan – disse Sango – não precisa disso, Shippou colocou na cabeça que está crescendo e quer deixar de agir como um menininho, sempre na barra da sua saia. Kohaku comentou comigo que ele está decidido a amadurecer para ajudar na batalha final.

- Entendo, Sango-chan, mas preciso ter certeza. Seria muito constrangedor caso isso não desse certo, entende?

- Sei. Mas tão cedo, não pode esperar um pouco mais? – Sango inquiriu.

- Não posso mais esperar. Já esperei demais por isso. Muita coisa teve que acontecer, Kikyou teve que morrer, e ambos tivemos que sofrer muito para finalmente chegar onde estamos. Eu o amo, Sango, e posso perdê-lo logo. Você entende, não?

Sango apenas abaixou o olhar, ela compreendia muito bem a amiga; sentiu uma pontinha de inveja, mas estava feliz por Kagome. Por que tudo teve que ser tão diferente entre ela e Miroku?

Jinenji observava as duas; sua sensibilidade e tato para a cura permitia que entendesse a situação de ambas. Pronunciou-se:

- Eu tenho um sonífero pronto sim. É a base de ervas, não haverão efeitos colaterais. Acabei de aplicar uma dose à _ookami_, para que relaxe e não sinta dores, ela vai precisar manter seu estado de inconsciência para deixar seu corpo trabalhar no processo de regeneração.

- Pobre Ayame. Ela vai melhorar, não vai? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim, mas ainda dependo dos resultados dessa noite para afirmar algo definitivo.

- Eu ajudo. – disse Sango – Mas sejam discretos, você e Inu-Yasha. _Onegai._

- Obrigada, Sango-chan, obrigada! – Kagome sorriu e, em um impulso, abraçou os dois amigos, que ruborizaram.

- Eu também vou precisar de algo mais, Jinenji-san – Kagome voltou a corar – eu...acho que ainda sou muito nova para ter filhos, então...seria bom se houvesse alguma forma de...impedir isso...

- Ah, isso. – disse Jinenji – Tenho algo, mas fale com Kaede-sama primeiro. Parece que vocês, sacerdotisas, têm um jeito próprio de cuidar disso. Mas de qualquer modo, pode buscar as coisas comigo daqui a meia hora, Kagome-san.

- _Domo arigatou!_ – Kagome disse ao médico que se afastava.

- Você tem certeza, Kagome-chan? – perguntou Sango – Se fosse eu, estaria morrendo de medo, receio, insegurança. Admito isso.

- Ah, Sango, quando a gente ama de verdade...apenas tem certeza...eu só faria isso com Inu-Yasha, ninguém mais, você sabe disso.

Sango afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu para a amiga. O que as duas não sabiam, era que um certo lobo havia escutado o final da conversa delas.

* * *

Kohaku estava aos pés do futon onde Rin se encontrava, olhando para ela. A garota parecia estar em um sono profundo, atormentado por sonhos. Ele podia sentir a angústia dela, havia passado pela mesma coisa muitas vezes – sempre que fora dominado por Naraku, e forçado a matar de forma fria, sem que pudesse evitar suas próprias ações.

Entretanto, Naraku havia mexido com a sua mente, talvez a proximidade do fragmento de jóia com a sua cabeça fosse responsável por isso? Ele não sabia, mas sentia-se consciente demais em relação ao que acontecia com Rin; quando ela acordasse, procuraria ajudá-la. A mudança nela fora física, corpórea, mas seria bom observar o comportamento dela assim que ela recuperasse os sentidos.

Apenas uma menina. O que havia com Naraku? Ele mesmo, Kohaku, era um garoto, uma vez fora inocente e ingênuo...até as coisas acontecerem como aconteceram. Kohaku estava decidido; não deixaria Naraku tomar a inocência, a pureza de Rin, mesmo que aquilo custasse sua semi-vida.

"Eu não vou deixar. Eu prometo, Rin-chan." – o garoto apertou a mão da garota com firmeza, como para assegurar apoio a ela.

Estranhamente, sua visão tornou-se ligeiramente turva, e quando voltou ao normal, Rin olhava para ele e retribuía seu toque, acariciando a mão dele, levemente. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, o mesmo sorriso inocente se sempre, mas havia algo mais...algo que ele não entendia...

"Kohaku-kun..." – começou a ouvir dentro de sua cabeça – "Que bom que está aqui...Rin se sente tão...sozinha..."

Nisso, ela beijava as pontas dos dedos dele, levemente, para depois passar a lambê-las de forma provocante – justamente por ser natural, como se o contato não fosse pecado nenhum, ou motivo de vergonha. Kohaku sentiu-se enrubescer, e procurou afastar a mão dela.

Mas ela não deixou. Continuou sorrindo, suas feições estavam diferentes...ela já não era tão menina, aparentava ter a idade dele, 12 anos. Mas ele sabia que isso era impossível. A não ser que...

"Pare!" – Kohaku passou a se concentrar – "Você NÃO vai me iludir, Naraku! Não vai me forçar a fazer algo que eu não quero!"

"Você não quer?" – a resposta vinha com a voz da própria Rin – "Você é como Rin, Kohaku-kun...uma pessoa sozinha..."

"Não!" – ele suava em bicas, procurando se focar em algo, para ignorar aquela voz e o que ela estava despertando dentro dele.

"Nós podemos cuidar um do outro, Kohaku-kun...podemos ser um..." – ela insinuava os lábios sobre a pele fina do pulso dele.

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER! – Kohaku levantou-se, tremendo, assustado com seu próprio grito.

- Kohaku! O que está havendo aqui? – Shippou, Sango, Jaken e Kirara entravam na sala, a tempo de ver o rapaz encolhido em um canto, com seus olhos arregalados, encarando a jovem no futon.

Ela dormia profundamente.

* * *

- Ainda acordada, Kagome? Estão todos dormindo, você deveria estar descansando também. – disse Inu-Yasha.

- Não estou conseguindo dormir – ela ajeitou-se no futon – é incrível como fiquei acostumada com aquele saco de dormir. Mesmo com uma cama razoável, sinto falta dele, hehehehe...

- Me perdoe, Kagome. – disse ele, se aproximando dela e acariciando seu rosto.

- Pelo quê? Não estou entendendo, Inu-Yasha...

- Você abandonou tudo por mim, o conforto de sua casa, o carinho de sua família. E até aquela sua bendita escola. – ele sorriu.

-Ah, a escola...bem, do jeito que eu estou faltando, o volume de coisas a revisar deve estar imenso...e sinceramente, não sei como me deixavam fazer as provas, com tantas faltas. Talvez as mentiras do vovô tenham funcionado, afinal. Hihihihihi.

- Acho que você estará melhor por aqui. Não há tanto conforto, e o estoque de lámen e batatas está acabando – ele sorriu – mas podemos dar um jeito.

Kagome sorriu para seu futuro companheiro. Ele estava despindo seu_ haori _vermelho, ajeitando a Tessaiga de modo que ficasse à mão, no caso de alguma emergência.

- Espere, Inu-Yasha, que está fazendo? – ela ruborizou ao perceber as intenções dele.

- Oras, eu vou ficar aqui com você, protegendo seu sono. Não se incomoda se eu ficar mais à vontade, huh?

- Tu-tudo bem. – ela estava de cabeça baixa.

- Onde está o Shippou? Aquele moleque resolveu deixar de dormir com você, afinal?

- Ele agora está dormindo com o Kohaku e a Sango-chan. Quer mostrar que está crescendo.

- Já estava na hora. Ser youkai, ou hanyou, não é fácil. As pessoas, mais especificamente os humanos, não gostam do que não entendem. Ele é novo, mas é nessa idade que devemos começar a aprender a nos defender. – havia um certo rancor na voz do hanyou.

- Inu-Yasha...sei que você sofreu muito, mas acredite, nem todos os humanos são assim. Senão, o que eu estaria fazendo aqui, ahn? – ela segurou a mão dele.

- Tem razão. Você é muito especial, minha Kagome, e vou fazer o possível para fazê-la feliz, apesar de não ser nenhum cavalheiro.

- Eu não me importo. – ela se aproximou dele, e passou a beijá-lo. – Nem um pouco.

Inu-Yasha retribuiu aos beijos dela, podia sentir o calor da pele dela, o pulsar do coração, o arrepio que subiu pela espinha dela quando ele passou a beijar o pescoço da moça, passando suas presas na pele da nuca dela, vagarosamente. Ele adorava o cheiro dela, da pele, do cabelo. Afastou o cabelo de Kagome, colocando-o sobre um dos ombros dela, e posicionou-se atrás dela, para ter melhor acesso à nuca e às costas.

- Inu-Yasha... – ela soltou o ar que estava segurando em um único suspiro, e inclinou a cabeça para deixar que ele explorasse sua nuca e ombros, agora despidos.

Em poucos minutos, as costas de Kagome estavam expostas, e o hanyou acariciava cada canto, cada curva, beijando a coluna até a base. Passou a massagear os ombros dela enquanto beijava o caminho de volta até o pescoço, e provocou-a sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha direita.

Kagome apertava a roupa de cama do futon, era tão bom sentir aquilo...será que ele queria o mesmo que ela? Será que ela estava realmente preparada? Havia comentado seus planos para a noite com Kaede, e não recebeu a repreensão que esperava, mas sim um conselho da sábia senhora:

"_- Você tem plena consciência de como serão as coisas depois disso? Se puder arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos, você tem a minha bênção. Afinal, vocês se amam."_

Sim, eles se amavam. E por isso mesmo, Kagome voltou-se para o hanyou, e viu nos olhos dele paixão, desejo, ternura, amor. E ela viu nesses mesmos olhos o quanto o queria também. Sorriu para Inu-Yasha:

- Inu-Yasha...eu quero ser sua...esta noite. – sua voz soava segura, suave.

- Você tem certeza, mulher? Não quero arrependimentos depois...mesmo que eles venham da minha parte... não quero forçá-la a nada, Kagome.

- Eu tenho certeza. – sussurou no ouvido dele – Não precisa me forçar a nada, eu já esperei demais.

Com isso, beijou o hanyou, envolvendo seu pescoço e ombros com os braços; ele rodeou a fina cintura, e passou a acariciá-la. Kagome, sem saber o que fazer, começou a acariciar as costas do amado. Músculos fortes e rígidos que tremiam sob os toques dela, em antecipação ao que viria.

Os beijos foram se tornando mais quentes, mais envolventes; ambos sentiam-se fora do mundo, em uma realidade paralela. Não havia Naraku, não havia Shikon no Tama e nem o risco de morrer na futura batalha. Não havia Shippou ou Kouga para atrapalhar, nem nada. Apenas os dois naquele cômodo.

Ele a deitou sobre o futon, para começar a despí-la; queria ser calmo, cuidadoso, mas não conseguia evitar a ansiedade. Kagome seria sua primeira mulher, e a única. Ele amara Kikyou, mas nunca chegara perto de ter tal intimidade com ela, tal...cumplicidade. Compreendia, agora, que toda a sua relação com Kikyou girava em torno da Shikon no Tama. O que ele tinha com Kagome podia ter começado por causa da jóia, mas se estavam prestes a se unir como companheiros, era pelo que havia acontecido _apesar _da questão da jóia.

Kagome percebeu a irritação dele com os fechos de sua saia; livrou-se deles ela mesma, ele sorriu em agradecimento; ela resolveu abrir o sutiã também, para evitar que seu amado o destroçasse, com sua ansiedade. Ele terminou de remover a peça, e ficou encantado com o que viu.

Não que ele não tivesse visto antes, muitas foram as vezes em que vislumbrara o corpo de Kagome, por acidente, ou não. Mas agora tinha consciência daquele corpo, e o queria para si. Passou a beijar todo o torso dela, dando maior atenção aos seios da moça, que passou a agarrar os cabelos longos dele, e acariciar as sensíveis orelhas de cachorro.

Ambos gemiam de prazer, ela passou a beijar-lhe as orelhas, e a despí-lo do _haori _branco, que ficava embaixo do vermelho; beijou os ombros dele, seu pescoço... ela sentia a língua dele passeando por seu mamilo, instigando-o. Começou a livrá-lo do _hakama_, provocando-lhe com leves arranhões no baixo-ventre dele.

- Ah, Kagome! – ele suspirou no ouvido dela. Ela pôde ver que os olhos dele oscilavam entre o vermelho e o dourado. Talvez sua parte animal estivesse tentando se manifestar.

- Inu-Yasha...meu amor...não deixe-o sair. Eu estou com você. _Aishiteru_.

- _Aishiteru mou_. – ele respondeu, concentrando-se nela. Logo, seus olhos estavam com o dourado de sempre.

Livraram-se de todas as roupas restantes, o que havia era pele sobre pele; ele estava deitado sobre ela no futon, beijando-a, desvendando seu corpo, seus aromas e sabores. Ela deslizou as mãos pela cintura dele e apertou-lhe as coxas, eram firmes, duras; resolveu tomar coragem e olhar para baixo. Ruborizou ao ver o que a esperava.

- O que foi, está assustada? – ele perguntou, sorrindo – Eu vou ser o mais cuidadoso que puder, mas não se esqueça, eu sou um hanyou. Metade de mim é um ser malicioso e violento.

Kagome riu da observação; ela já sabia de tudo isso, quantas vezes suportara a grosseria e estupidez dele? Quantas vezes acalmara o youkai que vivia dentro dele?

- Eu posso suportar isso. – disse, gentilmente.

- Que bom, fico feliz por isso. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, e voltou a beijá-la, na altura da virilha.

"Oh, não, ele não vai..." – começou a pensar Kagome, mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela sensação de prazer que tomava seu ser ao sentir a boca dele tomando sua intimidade. Ofereceu-se a ele, e Inu-Yasha serviu-se do néctar feminino, guardando o cheiro e o sabor dela em sua memória.

Ela estava quase lá, quando ele parou. Kagome gemeu, frustrada, mas viu que ele se preparava para possuí-la; abriu caminho para ele, que passou a esfregar seu órgão contra o dela, na intenção de lubrificá-lo. Ele não suportaria machucá-la.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, os cabelos prateados se espalhavam em torno de Kagome, então sob ele.

- Hai. - ela disse, docemente – Inu-Yasha...

- Sim? – ele sorria para ela.

- _Osuwari!_ – ela disse, não tão alto, mas firmemente.

O rapaz caiu sobre ela, com força, penetrando-a no processo. Ele logo ergueu a cabeça para encará-la:

- Por que fez isso, Kagome? – ele estava um tanto irritado.

- Ahn...eu achei que assim...ia doer menos...ir de uma vez, sabe? – ela falava, com uma cara de dor.

- Mas não adiantou, não é? – ele provocou, mas ficou quieto dentro dela, esperando que ela se habituasse à invasão de seu corpo.

- Mais ou menos...dói...acho melhor você se mexer...ai!

Ele então começou a movimentar-se, devagar, beeeeem devagar, queria que ela se acostumasse, não que sentisse desconforto. Logo ela passou a seguir seus movimentos, e ambos seguiram seus sentimentos e instintos no restante do ato. Se beijavam, se alisavam, se provocavam. Conversavam, sim, era importante ouvir a voz do outro, saber o que o outro sentia. E assim, o ritmo de ambos foi aumentando, progredindo, de maneira que ambos chegassem ao ápice simultaneamente.

Nesse momento, Inu-Yasha virou Kagome de lado, e cravou seus dentes na carne um pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo, próximo da saliência do osso da espádua. Sabia que sua marca não ficaria tão visível, mas não queria vê-la constrangida. E além do mais, aquele lugar ficava um pouco mais perto do coração.

Ela tentou sufocar o gritinho de dor, mas não conseguiu. Ele agora beijava e lambia o local da marca.

- Amanhã já estará cicatrizado, espero. Não se preocupe, Kagome.

- Não estou preocupada...estou...feliz. – ela sorriu, exausta, e ainda se recuperando do êxtase e da dor.

- Eu também, mulher. Minha mulher. – o hanyou se inclinou sobre ela para beijá-la nos lábios.

- Para sempre. Ou enquanto eu puder estar viva.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome olhavam nos olhos um do outro; estavam felizes, satisfeitos, e sentiam-se completos. Ele a abraçou.

"Pode vir, Naraku. Você não vai atrapalhar a nossa felicidade, vou lutar por mim, por Kagome. Por nós."

E envoltos nos braços um do outro, adormeceram.

* * *

Em cômodo próximo, uma certa moça não conseguia dormir. Sentia receio por Kagome. E se algo acontecesse? E se algo desse errado? Ela não queria nem pensar.

Ao seu lado, Shippou dormia ruidosamente, o sonífero de Jinenji fizera seu efeito; no fim das contas, Kohaku também tomara do remédio, pois parecia estar em estado de choque. Procurou não questioná-lo, faria isso no dia seguinte, em particular. Não queria ver o irmão constrangido na frente dos outros.

Sango deu um suspiro alto. Jinenji dormia, a velha Kaede também. Ela estava sozinha com seus pensamentos, com seus sentimentos. Kouga resolvera dormir no mesmo quarto onde estava Ayame, para vigiá-la e atendê-la, caso a youkai-lobo voltasse a si no meio da noite.

"Odeio você, houshi-sama... Miroku...você não merece minha consideração."

Outro suspiro, ela revirou-se no futon; Kirara dormia aos seus pés, procurou não acertá-la, ou incomodá-la. Embora sua vontade fosse dar um passeio lá fora. Ou fugir para qualquer lugar.

"Covarde... quando foi que você ficou tão covarde, Sango?"

Levou a mão à testa e levantou um pouco o corpo; encostado na parede oposta ao ponto onde se encontrava, estava Miroku, dormindo. Ele ressonava calmamente, não parecia se importar com a dureza da parede ou com o frio.

"Humpf! Realmente sou uma idiota... mas não posso evitar..."

Com isso, ela se levantou, pegou uma das cobertas que estavam disponíveis para uso, e colocou-a sobre o monge. Colocou um fino acolchoado atrás da cabeça dele, e voltou para seu futon.

- Boa noite, houshi-sama... – murmurou, antes de finalmente atingir o tão esperado sono.

E não pôde ouvir a resposta que ele lhe dirigiu, de forma carinhosa:

- Boa noite, Sango.

* * *

Do lado de fora, Sesshoumaru continuava em cima do galho de árvore, atento, sério; um vento começou a soprar mais forte, e ele agradeceu por isso...precisava tirar aquele cheiro da memória.

"Maldição! É apenas uma menina! Eu preciso parar de sentir esse cheiro..."

A verdade era que o Senhor das Terras do Oeste sentia-se perturbado; era lua cheia, sentia seu sangue quente, e estava um pouco confuso com o fato de não conseguir tirar Rin da cabeça... não apenas por mera preocupação, mas sentia-se... instigado por ela.

E sendo youkai, pôde ouvir todo o interlúdio entre seu meio-irmão hanyou e sua agora companheira, a _miko_, a alguns minutos atrás. O cheiro de sexo, misturado ao sangue de Rin, mais a lua cheia, estava mexendo com ele, e definitivamente, ele não gostava disso.

"Preciso sair daqui, caçar, matar, fazer alguma coisa para acalmar o meu sangue."

No entanto, quem o visse ali, no galho da árvore, veria a imagem da placidez em sua forma mais pura; o ambiente todo estava sereno, interrompido somente pelo ressonar de Ah-Un e os roncos de Jaken. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos brevemente, sentindo o vento soprar entre seus longos cabelos, fazendo as mechas prateadas esvoaçarem ao seu redor; estava quase alcançando certa paz de espírito, quando ouviu aquela voz:

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Abriu os olhos, averiguando a área ao redor; era uma voz feminina, não lhe soava estranha, mas ainda não sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Rin precisa de você!"

"Rin? Mas como? A voz dela está... na minha mente! Como é possível?" – pensava o tai-youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" – a voz parecia mais urgente.

- Estou indo...Rin. – ele murmurou, antes de abandonar seu posto e, com sua grande velocidade, chegar ao cômodo no qual a garota repousava, quieta em seu futon.

Ele foi chegando perto vagarosamente, atento a qualquer barulho ou indícios de estranhos no quarto. Entretanto, havia apenas Rin ali, e aquele cheiro, aquele aroma que invadia suas narinas e o fazia quase sufocar.

- Rin... estarei aqui, não se preocupe. – ele disse à garota inerte, com o tom frio de sempre.

Sesshoumaru recostou-se à parede para vigiá-la; o tempo passou, e o calor e a tensão dentro dele foram aumentando, à medida que o cheiro que vinha dela ficava mais... sedutor.

"Este Sesshoumaru não pode se deixar levar por isso. Ela é uma criança. E minha protegida. Não irei sucumbir aos instintos." – ele pensava, e mantinha-se firme como uma rocha, encostado à parede.

Em uma fração de segundo, ele perdeu um pouco a noção das coisas, mas logo ficou alerta novamente, ao ouvir aquela voz:

"Você veio, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Ele encarou a figura à sua frente; ela tinha os longos cabelos castanho-escuros soltos, livres ao vento que invadia o quarto. Seu rosto estava tranqüilo e havia um adorável sorriso em seu rosto.

Mas, Sesshoumaru pôde perceber, haviam algumas coisas estranhas ali: primeiro, tinha um brilho nos olhos dela que ele não conseguia distinguir; segundo, ela deixara de ter um corpo de criança; e terceiro, ele pôde perceber isso porque ela estava completamente nua.

- Rin estava esperando por você, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela sorriu.


	8. O Início

_Aiiii…desde já, mil perdões por deixar a fic ao léu...agora estou de férias, então poderei voltar a escrever!!!! Kukukukukuku..._

_Bem, desde já, agradeço às reviews deixadas, e ao carinho de quem acompanha a fic. Prometo compensar meu sumiço. E Feliz Natal para todo mundo!!!  
_

_E para finalizar...Inu-Yasha é propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi! A fic é só para diversão!!_

_Abraços!_

_**CAPÍTULO 8 – **__**O INÍCIO**_

Sesshoumaru arregalou levemente os olhos cor de âmbar ao ver a condição da garota à sua frente. Ela mantinha um semblante calmo, mas seus olhos, ah, estes eram cheios de intenção. Com cuidado, ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do tai-youkai, o qual relaxou, e pensou:

"Ela pode parecer diferente, mas ainda é a mesma Rin...dois podem jogar esse jogo, Naraku."

- Sesshoumaru-sama...não vai me dizer nada? Não está feliz em me ver? – ela perguntava, esperando alguma reação do Senhor das Terras do Oeste.

Ele permaneceu quieto, até que, em uma pequena distração dela, levantou-se com imensa velocidade, agarrando o pescoço da mesma, e levando-a ao chão com força; aproximou seu rosto ao da menina, deixando bem vísiveis os olhos vermelhos ao olhar dela.

- O que pretende, menina? O que sente? O que o bastardo do Naraku está fazendo com você? – a voz dele era fria, séria.

- Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama! Vai mesmo machucar a Rin? – ela dizia, assustada, fazendo com que o aroma que tanto incomodava o tai-youkai fosse maculado com o aroma do medo.

- Vamos, diga, o que você quer fazer, Rin? – as marcas no rosto dele se destacavam, tornando suas feições mais malévolas. – Diga para mim.

"Ela está com medo...independente do que Naraku tenha feito, alguns instintos são básicos, e o medo é um deles...ela vai voltar à consciência plena, vai sim..." – pensava Sesshoumaru, ainda encarando o rosto de Rin.

No entanto, segurando o pescoço dela, percebeu que a pele dela, que antes estava gelada, tornava-se quente, como se uma energia oculta viesse à tona naquele momento; ao olhar novamente para Rin, esta sorria, e seus olhos tornavam-se, também, levemente vermelhos.

- Rin quer...Sesshoumaru-sama! – e segurando firme a mão do tai-youkai, a afastou, com uma força que, definitivamente, não era dela.

"Mas, o que é isso? As mãos dela! O que fizeram com ela?" – pensava Sesshoumaru, cético com o que via.

As mãos da garota encontravam-se envoltas com um halo de cor azul escura, semelhante ao halo que os dedos dele, Sesshoumaru, obtinha ao liberar seu veneno; porém, ao invés de indicar toxicidade, o halo nas mãos de Rin indicavam a força que ela acabava de adquirir. O tai-youkai resolveu testá-la:

- Pois então, Rin, venha buscar o que quer. – estalou os dedos, revelando o halo verde de suas garras venenosas aos olhos dela.

Ela sorriu e deu um salto no ar que ele nunca imaginava que ela, em condições normais, fosse capaz de fazer; com isso, caiu atrás dele, que rapidamente virou-se, enquanto ela novamente se movia, com muita rapidez, para a lateral do corpo dele. Ele não acreditava, mas ela havia sido mais rápida que ele! Logo, sentiu uma das pequenas mãos segurando seu braço, enquanto a outra descia para a base de sua coluna; Rin aproveitou-se da surpresa dele para virá-lo com tudo, deixando-o deitado de costas do chão.

"Como! Não é possível!" – ele fez menção de levantar-se, mas não contou com o peso dela em cima dele.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, por que não pode ficar com a Rin? Eu sempre estive ao seu lado...por que não pode ficar comigo? – ela estava sentada sobre o abdômen dele, enquanto procurava os olhos dele.

Nesse instante, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, indignado, liberou seu youki, deixando as garras e caninos crescerem, as bochechas ficando mais marcadas, e os olhos mais vermelhos. Ele estava em processo de transformação para sua forma youkai, e isso não era nada bom.

Sesshoumaru travava uma batalha interna agora, sabia que ali na sua frente, era Rin...e _não_ era Rin...não queria machucar o corpo da garota, mas como impedir as intenções do que quer que estivesse dentro dela? Ele não podia se render a ela, e nem ao seu instinto natural de defesa. O que fazer? O medo já havia a abandonado, e novamente, somente _aquele_ aroma instigante reinava no ar, intensificado pela adrenalina que a luta fazia pulsar no corpo de Rin.

Ele não queria admitir, mas aquilo era quase parte de um ritual de acasalamento youkai; a luta por dominância, para decidir qual vontade prevaleceria, a do macho ou a da fêmea. Tinha que pensar, tinha que pensar...ou não.

"Sim! Agora ela tem sangue de youkai, portanto, vai agir como uma! Ela é muito frágil...mas terei que fazer isso...me desculpe, Rin..." – pensou Sesshoumaru, antes de agir.

Deixando seu instinto de youkai prevalecer, ele virou o corpo da garota, colocando-se por cima dela, ela procurou reagir tentando prender uma das pernas dele com as suas, para novamente virá-lo, mas falhou quando ele agilmente virou-se de lado, segurando os pulsos dela com força, e colocando-os para o alto, ao novamente cair sobre ela, dessa vez, com as pernas prendendo as dela.

Rin tentava se libertar, praticamente grunhia nos ouvidos dele, o que tornava tudo mais...excitante. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos também, e pequenas presas surgiram quando ela sorriu para ele. Ela impulsionava seu corpo de encontro ao dele, como tentativa de reação, e para provocá-lo. Ela emanava energia maligna por todos os poros, o que começava a deixar Sesshoumaru tonto, e realmente_ pronto_ para ela. Então, ele se lembrou das palavras de Toutousai:

"Não posso deixá-la perder sua pureza...ela é uma menina, e humana!"– forçou o pensamento em sua mente, mostrando que era mais um grande motivo para que a parasse – "Vamos acabar logo com isso!"

Então, forçando a garota, que se debatia fortemente, com o próprio corpo, Sesshoumaru liberou sua mão e chamou:

- Hanaryuu! _(N/A: junção das palavras "flor" e "dragão")_

Rapidamente, o tai-youkai segurou em suas mãos a lâmina que invocara: Hanaryuu, a _naginata _que Toutousai fabricara para Rin a partir de seu próprio canino; obrigou a menina abaixo de si a segurar a mesma, e afastou-se.

- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! – ouviu-se o grito desesperado de Rin.

Nisso, mais pessoas juntavam-se a eles no quarto; com o barulho, todos os habitantes da casa, preocupados, invadiram o cômodo, deparando-se com uma Rin nua, de olhos vermelhos e aparentando mais idade, sendo suspensa no ar com o choque de youki que ocorria, forte, entre ela e a lâmina que agora portava.

- Mas o que é isso?!– perguntou Kaede.

- Sesshoumaru, o que raios você fez???? – indagou Inu-Yasha, dirigindo-se ao meio-irmão, mas diante da expressão que este fez, ficou parado em seu lugar.

- Observe, Inu-Yasha! Não reconhece esse tipo de coisa? – disse Miroku – Sempre acontece com você!

Kagome chegou mais perto da menina, que se debatia naquele conflito de energias. Sentia a aura maligna lutando com o youki de Sesshoumaru contido na lâmina, a _naginata_ estava reagindo!!!

- Por kami-sama! Inu-Yasha, é como você e a Tessaiga, que impede que você perca o controle e libere seu lado youkai...mas ao mesmo tempo, é diferente!

Todos no recinto arregalaram os olhos, apreensivos. Uma mancha em formato de aranha começou a se destacar no peito de Rin, que berrava blasfêmias, a esse ponto. Sango tampava os ouvidos de Shippou, enquanto Kohaku fechava os olhos do _kitsune_. Ayame, já desperta e amparada por Kouga, chamou a atenção dos presentes para a mancha, que crescia mais e mais.

- Ela está sendo envolta pela energia de Naraku! Precisamos fazer algo! – disse Kagome – Vou pegar meu arco e flechas purificadoras!

- Não, _miko_. Você ficará onde está. – disse Sesshoumaru, em uma ordem velada, mas dura.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, vai deixá-la sofrendo assim? – Inu-Yasha não compreendia.

- Ele está certo – disse Kaede – nossas ações purificadoras apenas irão enfraquecer o youki que está lutando contra a energia de Naraku. Temos que deixar isso terminar naturalmente.

- AAAAAHHHHH!!! – a mancha se dissipava, retrocedia, os olhos de Rin começavam a voltar ao normal, e ela chorava, chorava.

Kagome não pôde mais olhar, e deixou-se ser abraçada pelo agora companheiro, Inu-Yasha.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama! Ah-Un! Ajudem a Rin! – pedia a protegida de Sesshoumaru, com voz trêmula.

De repente, Kohaku começou a falar com ela:

- Rin, estamos todos aqui. Não se vá, fique conosco. Aguente firme!!! – ele falava de forma a incentivá-la.

- Sim, Rin, estamos com você, não tenha medo! – reforçou Jaken.

Assim, todos passaram a consolá-la, a trazê-la de volta à sua consciência. Ela respirava de forma ofegante, como se afogasse em tanta energia à sua volta.

- Rin...está com vocês. – ela murmurou, seu corpo no limite, quando finalmente deixou-se invadir pelo youki da espada.

Como soubesse o que aconteceria, Sesshoumaru atravessou aquela massa de energia, e colocou-se ao lado da garota, que agora o fitava.

- _Gomenasai_ Sesshoumaru-sama...Rin...não quis se comportar mal. – ela sussurava.

Mas ele entendeu muito bem, e apenas segurou-a em seu colo, aninhando-a em seu tórax, momento em que a mancha de dissipava totalmente, e a energia de Naraku se dispersava, em uma pequena nuvem de miasma.

Todos evitaram o miasma, virando-se de lado, protegendo-se como podiam. Quando enfim tudo voltou ao normal, viram Sesshoumaru se aproximando com a menina no colo, cobrindo-a com o _mokomoko-sama_.

- Pois bem – ele disse, com a postura altiva – precisamos todos conversar.

* * *

- Mulher, você é teimosa demais!!!! Como pode querer lutar se até ontem estava inconsciente? – bradava Kouga, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Ayame.

- Ora, Kouga-kun, você viu o que aquele bastardo fez com a pobre menina? – ela retrucava, enquanto terminava de arrumar os mapas da montanha no bolso de sua armadura.

- Sim, mas você também se machucou, Ayame! Talvez nem tenha condições de brigar! E como será, em pleno campo de batalha? Hein? – ele a inquiria, com os olhos azuis em expressão contrariada.

- Kouga-kun, que espécie de lider eu serei se abandonar meu exército? Deixe para lá minha condição! É minha responsabilidade lutar ao lado deles, e de vocês! É covardia se eu não fizer nada! E mesmo que eu caia, é por uma boa causa, livrar o mundo da horrível influência do Naraku! Eu não tenho medo do que possa acontecer! – ela dizia, com o rosto em fogo.

Encostando na parede, Kouga admirou a moça à sua frente por um instante. Essa era a Ayame, impulsiva, inconsequente, forte e surpreendente como uma tempestade de verão; ela havia amadurecido, mas nunca deixaria de ser teimosa. Mas, sem dúvida, era de uma resistência e força extraordinárias, aos olhos dele.

Ayame sentiu-se despida diante do olhar de Kouga, e quase corou. O que ele estaria pensando? Claro que ela ficara contente com a preocupação dele, mas não poderia vacilar ou hesitar naquele momento. Todos ali tinham uma tarefa na missão "acabar com a existência de Naraku", e ela não deixaria o seu posto. Mesmo que ele, o homem que ela amava, o pedisse de joelhos. Coisa que, ela sabia, ele nunca faria.

- Bem – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio – não precisa se preocupar, eu ainda consigo fazer certas coisas...inclusive...isso!

E com isso, saiu rodopiando como um furacão, em direção do exército de youkais-lobo brancos que iria comandar.

Kouga apenas deu uma risada debochada; ela que não pedisse a ajuda dele depois...embora, ele sabia, ela nunca faria isso. Suspirando, abandonou o apoio da parede e saiu correndo, em direção ao seu exército de youkais-lobo.

Chegando lá, deu ordens à Ginta e Hakkaku para que colocassem todos em seus postos; com tudo pronto, subiu em uma pedra e pediu a atenção de sua tribo:

- Todos aqui sabem que não sou muito bom com palavras – todos riram – mas permitam-me algo antes de partirmos. Nossa tribo foi colocada em meio a essa guerra contra Naraku por minha culpa, por minha sede de poder e de superação.

Todos se calaram, surpresos com a consciência de seu líder.

- Como macho-alfa, quis atingir meu máximo, mas infelizmente, me coloquei acima de nossa tribo, e por conta disso, muitos foram mortos. Alguns, pelas mãos do monstro que iremos, sim, iremos derrotar; entre eles, muitos dos nossos. E alguns, pelas minhas próprias mãos – Kouga olhava para elas, com raiva de si mesmo, como fora tolo! – durante a busca por fragmentos de jóia, também, de certo modo, fui um monstro. Machuquei pessoas e as privei de suas vidas e famílias. Tudo, por um poder que nunca, nunca foi meu de verdade.

Ginta e Hakkaku prendiam suas respirações. O que haviam feito com Kouga? Será que Kagome-nee-chan havia dito algo a ele? Ou mesmo Ayame-nee-chan? Ou Inu-Yasha e seu irmão haviam intimidado seu líder ao ponto dele fazer esse discurso?

- Bem, esse poder me foi tirado, e cada vez mais, percebo que foi uma grande ilusão. O verdadeiro poder é meu, independente dos fragmentos de jóia; eu ainda deixo os dois ali para trás – riu Kouga, apontando para Ginta e Hakkaku – e é principalmente a vocês dois, que sempre estiveram ao meu lado, e a vocês, minha tribo, que devo minhas sinceras desculpas. Daqui para a frente, se vencermos, serei um líder melhor, mais presente, e, com as bençãos de nossos ancestrais - ele exibiu o Goraishi – nos reergueremos e prosperaremos!!!

Os youkais-lobo ovacionaram seu líder, emocionados, extasiados, revigorados com a força e fé que vinham de Kouga. Este soltou um uivo de guerra, seguido pelos uivos de sua tribo. E correndo à frente, o macho-alfa encarou, sorrindo, a montanha que subiam rumo à batalha final.

* * *

Shippou armava-se com todos os seus truques para o que estava por vir; então, depois de tudo arrumado, pegou a lâmina que repousava em cima da mesa baixa à sua frente. A espada que tornara-se seu maior motivo de dedicação e empenho, mesmo com os cascudos de Inu-Yasha (os quais vinham diminuindo de frequência), e as surras que levava de Kohaku, em treinamento. Agora, ele estava muito melhor, entregando-se ao trabalho duro, e fazendo o máximo para amadurecer.

Resolveu começar com pequenas atitudes, como depender menos de Kagome, afastar-se um pouco dela. Com certeza, isso tinha sido o mais difícil! Passou a observar mais os outros rapazes, como lidavam com suas armas, com suas técnicas; pediu ajuda a Kohaku para treinar e desenvolver suas próprias técnicas. Tudo muito corrido, mas ele aprendera também a ser mais paciente. Como raposa, tinha que usar sua astúcia e cérebro, para não apenas iludir e enganar, mas para distinguir o que fazer de certo, na hora certa.

Ganhara um voto de confiança de Inu-Yasha, e não pretendia desperdiçá-lo.

_**- FLASHBACK –**_

- Entendeu, Shippou? Eu pretendo tornar Kagome minha companheira, e formar uma família. – dizia Inu-Yasha, em uma conversa "de homem para homem" que ele se propôs a ter com o garoto.

O _kitsune_ abaixou a cabeça, chateado; teria que ir embora, com a consumação do relacionamento entre Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Afinal, ali, ele era apenas um órfão, alguém que não poderia ficar atrapalhando a nova família que se formaria.

- E...- continuou Inu-Yasha – para tanto, preciso que tanto você quanto ela se protejam devidamente, por isso pedi a Sesshoumaru para levar meus caninos, para fabricar armas para ambos. Eu procurarei ajudá-los ao máximo, e quero que vocês treinem. Principalmente você, Shippou.

- Mas para quê, se após a batalha não permanecerei com vocês? – retrucou o menino.

Inu-Yasha espantou-se, e, encarando Shippou, deu um sorriso de canto de boca:

- Você é parte da família, então tem que sobreviver para juntar-se a nós. Ou pensou que nos esqueceríamos de você, pirralho?

Shippou perdera a fala; ele teria mesmo uma nova família, após acabarem com Naraku? E Kagome seria sua_ okaa-san_? Inu-Yasha falava sério?

- Isso é sério? - verbalizou a questão que pairava em seu pensamento.

- Sim. E essa aqui – Inu-Yasha entregou uma espada envolta em um pano para ele – é a sua nova companheira daqui para a frente. Shippou, essa espada foi feita com um dos meus caninos, não é tão forte quanto a Tessaiga, afinal...sou hanyou. Mas ela o ajudará a concentrar seus poderes de ilusão e ataques de fogo de raposa, a intensificá-los, e você pode descobrir como usá-la com outras técnicas depois.

Shippou olhava para a espada, que possuía a lâmina com design de chamas ao longo de sua extensão. Assustou-se. Ele saberia o que fazer? Esperava que sim. Queria muito poder ajudar, fazer algo por aqueles que ele amava.

- O nome dessa espada é Shoogaihi _(N/A: junção das palavras "vida" e "fogo")_. Toutousai a fabricou especialmente para você. Bem, pirralho, faça bom proveito. – com isso, o hanyou se levantou do tronco de árvore onde estavam e passou a regressar à casa.

- E-espere, Inu-Yasha, o que eu faço com isso? – perguntou o _kitsune_, ainda muito confuso.

O hanyou olhou para trás, e sorriu de forma irônica:

- Você realmente acha que eu preciso lhe dizer? Confio em você, Shippou.

E foi-se.

_**- FIM DO FLASHBACK **__**–**_

Agora, ele estava preparado para o que viesse. Defenderia seus amigos, sua família. E não se arrependeria de nada.

Afinal, era uma raposa, já um grande motivo para ser temido.

* * *

Eles lutavam em uma clareira na montanha. Ela não punha esforços no que fazia, já que descobrira que podia fazer muito mais do que podia fazer antes. Acordara confusa e com medo, e o único que pôde ajudá-la foi seu mestre, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Assim que acordara, totalmente consciente, o tai-youkai que explicara o que acontecera, e sentiu-se envergonhada e com medo. Aquele era seu corpo? Ela era menor, tinha certeza! E o que eram aquelas saliências em seu tórax? E aquele sangue que saía dela? Ela só queria chorar!

Mas não podia. Não conseguia. Parecia que parte de sua inocência, de sua sensibilidade, tinha desaparecido. Ela sentia-se mais atenta, percebia barulhos, movimentos, aromas, tudo, de uma forma diferente. Aquilo a deixava zonza. No entanto, ele estava ali para orientá-la.

E agora, depois que haviam partido, com sérias recomendações de Kaede e Kagome que ela fizera questão de guardar bem para si, ele a desafiara para um treino:

- Quero ver as suas novas habilidades, Rin.

Ela não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas sentiu algo lá no fundo se remexendo em satisfação; pegou a nova arma, que carregava nas costas, e posicionou-se de forma semelhante a ele na clareira em que pararam. Ela apenas esperou; ele, elegantemente, a atacou com a Tenseiga, ela respondeu da maneira que achou mais correta; muitos de seus movimentos eram instintivos, era muita coisa para sua cabeça. Respondia de acordo com seus reflexos, que ela nunca vira mais rápidos, de acordo com seus sentidos, e com aquela vontade de lutar que, ela não sabia de onde vinha, a impulsionava para frente.

Sesshoumaru testou-a a curta distância, para observar seus reflexos e como ela reagia à quantidade de informações que chegava ao cérebro dela naquele instante; queria testar seu instinto de sobrevivência, e até onde ela iria. Ele tivera uma pequena amostra na noite anterior, mas não estava satisfeito ainda. Sabia que ela podia mais.

E forçaria isso. Até os limites nos quais os sentimentos dela estivessem envolvidos. Ele não poderia mudar o caráter dela, apesar das suas novas condições favorecerem tal mudança. Além disso, ele tinha que considerar, ele não queria que a alma dela cedesse aos impulsos demoníacos de youkai.

Jaken assistia ao embate boquiaberto. Seu senhor, Sesshoumaru, lutando com tanto afinco contra a menina humana, Rin??? Ele não estava acostumado com aquilo; agora, aquela pequena figura, que estava maior, usando kimono mais sóbrio, na cor azul-escuro, sapatos de _miko_, com o cabelo comprido trançado, luvas de luta cortadas nos dedos e a bainha da _naginata _às costas, levantava sua arma contra seu próprio mestre, com o consentimento dele!

E ela era ágil! Sesshoumaru-sama passara a lutar com ela em longa distância, usando seu chicote venenoso. Ela desviava, pulava, usava as árvores como apoio. Mas o tai-youkai continuava. Queria vê-la improvisar. O cansaço dela, no entanto, era visível, e logo a luta terminaria.

"Ela ainda não está acostumada com a própria resistência. Mas creio que não demorará a perceber que pode aguentar mais que isso...ela precisa entender o que acontece consigo primeiro." – pensava Sesshoumaru, ainda pressionando a moça a lutar.

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste avançou novamente, e dessa vez, ela foi ao seu encontro, com a_ naginata_ em mãos, em alta velocidade, e antes de chocar-se com a lâmina de seu mestre, ela saltou por cima dele, virando-se no salto, de forma a apontar a ponta de sua própria lâmina alinhada com as costas de Sesshoumaru, a quem pretendia cortar. Teria conseguido, se ele não fosse mais rápido e, com sua força, não a segurasse pelo pescoço, saindo da mira da menina.

- Agh...Sesshoumaru-sama...o que Rin fez??? O que foi isso??? – ela perguntava assustada, ainda suspensa pelo pescoço.

-Essas – disse ele, devolvendo-a ao chão – são suas novas habilidades. Você não tem ciência do que fez?

- Não exatamente...algumas coisas sim, mas a maioria é impulso...eu só faço...o que acontece comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin parecia querer desesperar-se, mas ele segurou seu rosto levemente, como uma forma de acalmá-la.

- Acredite, Rin, você irá descobrir. Agora, vamos embora, enquanto este Sesshoumaru lhe explica algumas coisas que observou. – disse ele, ao ver Kirara, juntamente de Sango, Miroku e Kohaku, voando ao longe, na direção oposta à deles.

Assim, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken e Ah-Un voltaram a subir a montanha. Só não contavam com alguém os observando.

- Sim, Naraku...presenciei a tudo...e creio que você terá uma grande surpresa... – era a voz de Byakuya.


	9. O Meio

_Olha eu de novo... estava com bloqueio, muito trabalho e sumi, mea culpa! Mas pretendo compensar!_

_Agradeço a quem andou favoritando minha fic, fico muito feliz que mesmo em hiatus, ela ainda chamou a atenção de novos leitores! Aguardo suas reviews!_

_Mas vamos lá! Esse capítulo está meio picante... por favor, respeitem o rating da fic! Boa leitura!_

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Inu-Yasha são da Rumiko Takahashi-san. Eu apenas me divirto com eles, hehehe!_

_**CAPÍTULO 9 – O MEIO**_

Inu-Yasha e Kagome chegaram ao topo da montanha, acompanhados de seus aliados, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku e Kirara. Procuraram não chamar muito a atenção, pelo combinado estavam exatamente ao norte do local, de onde atacariam Naraku. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken e Ah-Un viriam pelo sul, Kouga e seu exército lutariam pelo leste e Ayame e os lobos brancos chegariam pelo oeste, impedindo qualquer fuga de Naraku e Byakuya.

- Inu-Yasha, está tudo bem? – perguntou Kagome, vendo a apreensão do companheiro.

- Sim, minha Kagome... preciso apenas falar com você um instante, tenho algo importante pra lhe dar.

A _miko_ e seu marido se afastaram, ele levava um embrulho nas mãos, e assim que chegaram em uma clareira, ele a fitou sério:

- Mulher, sabe que me preocupo com você, e muito, ainda mais agora que estamos juntos como companheiros – viu a moça enrubescer – portanto, quero que use isso pra lutar, além de seu arco.

Com isso, apresentou à moça uma espada prateada simples, porém reluzente e cintilante, como se sua extensão estivesse envolvida por glitter. Kagome admirou a espada que o hanyou estendia a ela, e a observou melhor:

- Inu... Inu-Yasha, ela é linda! Mas, como, e por quê? Não confia em meus poderes, ou em minha habilidade com o arco?

- Não é isso, já tive provas suficientes de seu poder, minha Kagome, apenas pedi a Toutousai que lhe fizesse esta espada, para que além do arco, você possa direcionar sua energia de _miko_ através dela, e desenvolver golpes que possam ajudá-la em batalha. Sei que está em cima da hora e não terá como você praticar muito, mas posso treiná-la com o básico. Mais tarde, a velha Kaede também pode ajudar no conflito de energias, já que há um pouco de meu _youki_ aí...

- Como assim? – a jovem estranhou.

- Mandei fazer essa espada com um de meus caninos, Kagome. Meu presente, para você. – ele tinha um olhar terno.

Kagome ficou emocionada e o abraçou, com o todo o amor e carinho que poderia dedicar a ele. Inu-Yasha sentiu as lágrimas de emoção dela, e a trouxe mais próximo de si, selando seus lábios nos da companheira. O beijo foi longo e calmo, separaram-se por falta de ar, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

- Nós vamos vencê-lo, Inu-Yasha, tenho certeza... pelo nosso amor, e de nossos amigos... todos aqui têm seus motivos para lutar, mas o maior de todos não é nem mais a _Shikon no Tama_, mas sim o amor... – a _miko_ sorria para seu amado.

- _Hai_, todos têm a quem proteger... – o hanyou lembrou-se de sua mãe, de tudo o que passara, de Sesshoumaru, de todos os seus aliados, e viu que sim, aquela batalha que antes era por poder, por mera ambição e cobiça, agora era por amor. Não tinha como eles perderem.

Separou-se de Kagome:

- Esta espada é chamada de _Kokoro no Miko_, em sua homenagem. Ela tem esses veios cintilantes para que você possa canalizar a energia espiritual através dela, direcionando um golpe ou mesmo tornando a energia palpável, cortando seus inimigos com ela.

Kagome ficou impressionada com a nova arma. Além do arco de Kikyou, teria uma espada, como Midoriko; aliando as duas armas e novas técnicas, seria uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. Mas usaria esse poder para o bem, mesmo que tivesse que destruir a _Shikon no Tama_ de vez, ou mesmo se perdesse a própria vida...

Mas não pensaria nisso no momento. Junto de Inu-Yasha, passou a treinar alguns golpes com a nova espada, a qual representava mais que um instrumento de poder, simbolizando também o amor dos dois.

* * *

Sango e Kohaku se preparavam. Armaduras e armas a postos, eles procuravam retomar sua confiança interior. Em um canto, Shippou arrumava sua espada e mentalizava seus melhores truques; Miroku meditava, mas interrompeu o que fazia ao perceber a _taijiya_ andando de um lado para o outro, na eminência da batalha. Não pôde deixar de se comover, era a primeira vez que a via tão tensa; mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos dela naquele instante e que seria melhor ficar longe, não resistiu. Aproximou-se de Sango, colocando-se em frente a ela:

- Sango, acalme-se. Logo, tudo isto terminará... – ele disse, com voz calma.

Ela o fitou, magoada. Será que ele não percebia que era esse o problema?

- _Houshi-sama, onegai_, não me faça perder a paciência com você... só de saber que Naraku está próximo de nós nesse momento, mal consigo me segurar de vontade de ir até ele e, acabar com tudo de uma vez! – ela disse em voz alta.

O monge achou melhor tirá-la dali, não queria que presenciassem o momento de dúvida que ela passava, a angústia e fúria que seus olhos transmitiam. Afastou-se com ela dali.

- Você é uma exterminadora exemplar, sei que fará seu melhor, Sango. Prometa-me que vai se acalmar para que possa calcular bem seus passos durante a batalha...

- Não se preocupe comigo, _houshi-sama_, eu darei o meu melhor, aliás, mais que isso, pretendo dar a minha vida, mas dessa noite, aquele infeliz do Naraku não passa! – ela deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Por acaso está pensando em se sacrificar? Não faça isso! Você ainda tem muito que viver, tem que viver! – Miroku apertou o pulso dela, trazendo-a para si, cruzando os olhares de ambos.

- E qual seria a razão disso, hein? Perdi minha família, Kohaku irá morrer, e, e... – ela não sabia como prosseguir – ora, solte-me, _houshi_ tarado!

Vendo que ela se debatia em seus braços, Miroku resolveu seguir seu coração e mandar a cautela às favas. Abraçou a moça que ainda buscava soltar-se, enlaçando-a pela cintura e pelos ombros. Não a deixaria se afastar, não permitiria que ela se sentisse desamparada a ponto de se entregar em batalha. Logo percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pela face dela e caíam em suas vestes, e os pequenos soluços que vinham do corpo dela.

Sango não resistiu, não conseguira segurar o choro, e rendeu-se aos braços do monge que a abraçava com força, como se não quisesse deixá-la ir embora, nunca. Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e recostou-se inteira no rapaz, fazendo com que ele sentisse seu corpo.

"Só posso estar fora de mim" – pensava ela – "mas considerando a situação em que estamos, em que estou disposta a perder minha vida, já que não terei nem Kohaku, nem Miroku nela, que mal um ato de amor poderia fazer?"

Assim, de olhos fechados, Sango soluçou e, erguendo o rosto, beijou o rosto de Miroku, o qual apenas a afastou um pouco, o suficiente para encarar a _taijiya_.

- O que pretende, Sango? – perguntou, confuso.

- Ora, _houshi-sama_. - ela disse, abrindo os olhos – Apenas quero realizar um desejo seu, que também é meu... Miroku...

- Sim? – ele sussurava, olhando para a face corada da moça, perdendo-se em seu olhar, seu perfume, e o calor que vinha dela.

- Eu quero ter um filho seu... para que minha vida valha a pena, mesmo se você não estiver aqui, eu terei uma parte de você comigo... uma parte do homem que eu amo...

Miroku arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não poderia fazer isso com ela, não daquela maneira, naquele lugar, a poucas horas da luta que travariam com o ser que os trouxera a tão complicada situação.

- E-Eu, não posso fazer isso com você aqui, Sango. Você merece mais do que isso, merece alguém que possa ficar ao seu lado, sempre...

- _Onegai, houshi-sama_, eu cuidarei bem dele. O criarei em sua crença. Farei dessa criança a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Eu quero ser mãe de um filho seu.

Vendo a determinação da moça, Miroku suspirou. Essa era a maior provação pela qual ele poderia passar. Sem pensar, tomou os lábios da exterminadora nos seus, suavemente. Percebeu que ela não sabia o que fazer, provavelmente era o primeiro beijo dela – assim como o seu. Apesar da fama de tarado, o monge sempre cumprira os seus votos.

Seus lábios roçavam uns nos outros, e ele quis saber qual era o gosto dela. Sua língua pediu passagem e, aos poucos, ambos relaxavam, e suas línguas bailavam em um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Miroku puxou-a mais para si, fazendo-a gemer e abraçá-lo pelo meio das costas; isso fez com que sua mente ficasse leve, e com que seus maiores desejos em relação àquela moça viessem à tona.

Separaram-se por falta de ar; ela ofegava, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados, turvos de algo que ela nunca sentira antes: desejo. O monge pôde perceber isso, e rapidamente, uniu suas bocas novamente, tomando-a com ardor e uma certa urgência; logo as mãos de ambos ganhavam vida própria, ela acariciava as costas largas dele, sentia a maciez e textura dos cabelos do rapaz, enquanto ele inevitavelmente desceu suas mãos para o traseiro dela.

Assim que percebeu tal ato, Sango apenas riu no meio do beijo, deixando-o sem graça. O monge esperou para ver se ela reclamava ou o repelia, e percebendo que estava tudo bem, apertou levemente as nádegas dela, assustando-a e fazendo arquear-se contra ele. O beijo tornava-se mais furioso, era como se todo o sentimento e desejo reprimidos surgissem de uma só vez. Andou até uma pedra mais próxima e sentou-se ali, puxando a moça consigo.

Agora os dois ofegavam, ele sentado na pedra, com ela em pé na sua frente. Respeitosamente, levantou a mão e pousou sobre o seio dela, sentindo-a estremecer sob seu toque. Isso apenas o deixou mais fora de si. Já Sango sentia-se estranha, eram tantas sensações novas de uma só vez, sentia seu corpo cada vez mais leve, quente, e um pequeno desconforto entre as pernas. Acariciou o peitoral dele, querendo memorizar como era sentir os músculos dele sob suas mãos.

Miroku não resistiu e a puxou para si, beijando-a no vale entre os seios, novamente apalpando suas nádegas. Sango sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e instintivamente, sentou-se no colo do monge, de frente para ele, unindo mais os seus corpos, e sentindo um certo volume na parte da frente das vestes dele.

Ao senti-la sobre suas pernas, ele gemeu baixinho, e a fitou.

"Buda, como é belíssima! Maravilhosa! Eu quero tanto possuí-la... mas seria justo conosco? Principalmente com ela?"

Ele percebeu que ela agora acariciava sua face, beijando levemente o seu pescoço. Entregou-se às sensações e resolveu sanar aquilo, de forma a não causar nenhum mal. Tomara que Sango o perdoasse...

- S-Sango, como posso tirar esse uniforme? - ele perguntou.

Ela mesma abriu seu traje, deixando as costas desnudas ao toque dele, que logo deixou seus dedos deslizarem ao longo da coluna dela. Mesmo que não sobrevivesse, daria prazer a ela, sim, ela, mais que qualquer pessoa, merecia isso, pois ele a amava. Com todo o seu coração.

Retirou a parte de cima do traje e acariciou o pescoço e colo femininos, com cuidado, enquanto enchia o rosto dela de beijos. Sango sentia vontade de chorar, não por medo, mas de felicidade. Finalmente poderia provar um pouco do amor dele, mesmo que não ficassem juntos, mesmo que a morte os separasse...

Gemeu ao sentir os dedos dele sobre seus seios, incitando suavemente seus mamilos; por _Kami_, o que era aquilo? Pensou que nada poderia ser mais envolvente, até perceber os lábios do monge sobre os picos rosados.

- Ahhhh... – gemeu alto, o desconforto entre as pernas aumentando.

- Shhhh... – ele dizia – Apenas aproveite, Sango, minha vida, meu amor...

Ela acariciava os cabelos dele, arqueava-se contra a boca dele. Por sua vez, Miroku sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo por poder proporcionar tais sensações a ela. Com um movimento, levantou-se com ela no colo, sentando-a sobre a pedra onde estava anteriormente, ajoelhando-se diante dela depois.

- Mi-Miroku, eu quero sentir sua pele também... – ela sussurrou.

- Minha amada Sango – ele beijou a mão dela – isto é somente sobre você. Acredite, sinto-me o homem mais honrado do mundo por tocá-la desta forma. Espero que você nunca me esqueça... - ele acariciou as costas da mão dela com a bochecha, em um ato familiar.

- Eu nunca me esquecerei de você, Miroku, nunca... – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela.

Com um sorriso, ele abaixou o resto do traje da exterminadora e admirou a mulher diante de si.

"Por Buda! Ela é mais linda do que eu jamais imaginei... e não foram poucas vezes!" – sorriu internamente.

Sango enrubesceu, nunca ficara tão exposta na frente de um homem, mas não era um homem qualquer, era aquele que ela amava. E não se arrependeria disso nunca, tinha certeza disso, ao vê-lo ajoelhado em sua frente, olhando-a com desejo e reverência.

Ele então aproximou-se, acariciando as pernas dela, calmamente, suavemente. Beijou o peito dos pés, os joelhos, enquanto massageava suas coxas. A moça relaxou sob o toque dele, e suspirou. No entanto, uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente: teria o monge se deitado com alguma outra mulher? Não deveria duvidar disso, visto a natureza pervertida dele, e as propostas indecentes que fazia às outras moças que surgiram ao longo do caminho de seu grupo. Bem, pelo menos isso justificaria a naturalidade com a qual ele a tocava...

A _taijiya_ estava presa em seus pensamentos, quando uma sensação tomou seu corpo de assalto, rendendo-a. Estremeceu de cima a baixo quando ele separou as suas pernas, e beijava a parte interna de suas coxas.

"_Kami_, o que é isso! O que estou sentindo? Como é bom, é bom demais!" – sua mente tornava-se turva.

Miroku, percebendo a reação dela, aproximou seu rosto do pequeno botão rosado entre as pernas dela, e o lambeu. Sua recompensa não poderia ser maior, ela agarrou seus cabelos e gemeu alto, separando mais as pernas para ele.

- Tudo bem, Sango? Machuquei você? – ele se preocupou.

- Tu-Tudo bem, _houshi-sama_, mas, o que você está fazendo? Por que me sinto assim?

- Eu estou lhe dando prazer... e me chame apenas de Miroku, _onegai_, meu amor... – os olhos dele brilhavam de paixão, de carinho, de amor.

Ela apenas sorriu e relaxou. Resolveu confiar no que ele estava fazendo, pouco importava se ele havia feito isso com outra mulher. Porque era a ela que ele amava, que ele queria, e ela estava satisfeita com isso. Ao notar a entrega dela, Miroku suspendeu suas pernas, colocando os joelhos dela sobre seus ombros, e passou a prová-la, degustá-la, com toda a atenção e carinho que ela merecia; nunca havia ido tão longe com uma mulher, mas ao invés de sentir-se inseguro com sua inexperiência, o fato de ser ela ali, fazia com que ele quisesse dar o melhor de si mesmo, portanto, deixou os instintos comandarem seus atos, naturalmente.

Logo, os gemidos e suspiros dela dominavam o ar, à medida que ele aprofundava suas investidas, sentindo cada parte, cada gosto da intimidade dela com a língua, com os lábios, sorvendo, lambendo, chupando, beijando. Com o polegar, passou a estimular o pequeno botão rosado de sua amada, fazendo com que ela chamasse pelo seu nome, bagunçasse seus cabelos, o calor da pele cada vez maior.

O monge sentia-se feliz, pleno, ao presenteá-la dessa forma; era uma prova de sua total adoração por ela. Podia sentir que ela estava gostando, o corpo da moça tremia em suas mãos, e ao aumentar o ritmo, sentiu que os quadris dela passavam a acompanhar seus movimentos, cada vez mais rápido, mais intenso, mais prazeroso para os dois.

- Mi-Miroku! Ah! Miroku! Eu te amo! – ela gemeu alto, entregando-se ao êxtase que tomava conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que tremesse mais e abstraísse tudo em volta, sentindo apenas aquela sensação maravilhosa que se espalhava, seguida de um grande alívio.

Ofegante, encarou o monge ajoelhado diante de si, que beijava sua coxa e olhava para ela ternamente; ela acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou, sentindo seu gosto nos lábios dele. Estranhamente, isso a fez sentir-se feliz. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou sua cintura, puxando-a para seu colo e a beijando novamente, devagar, com muito carinho. Nisso ela sentiu um volume entre as pernas dele, e instintivamente o tocou; Miroku jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, mas logo retirou a mão dela dali, beijando a palma; mesmo no estado de excitação em que se encontrava, não iria adiante com a moça. Seu membro pulsava, rígido, clamando por atenção, mas não a desonraria.

Olhando para ela, constatou que estava feliz com a satisfação dela, e daria um jeito em sua condição depois. Mesmo não fazendo amor com ela completamente, lembrar de como ela o chamou no momento do ápice o deixava muito contente. Com cuidado, vestiu-a novamente, e entendeu a dúvida nos olhos dela, dizendo simplesmente:

- Se sobrevivermos a isso tudo, darei a você um filho meu, mas... na condição de minha esposa, está bem assim?

Ela apenas sorriu, e o abraçou. Depois de alguns minutos, o encarou:

- Sim, é tudo o que eu mais quero, Miroku!

* * *

- Kukukukuku... a hora está chegando, kukukuku! – dizia Naraku, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Naraku, eles estão fora de minha vista... parece que se dispersaram... não consigo localizar a todos eles! – reclamava Byakuya, um tanto nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, Byakuya – ele girava a _Shikon no Tama_ entre seus dedos – estaremos prontos para eles, mas adivinhe só, eles não estarão prontos para nós!

- Perdão, mestre, mas o que pretende fazer? – perguntou o_ kugutsu_, confuso com os planos mirabolantes de seu criador.

- Além de manipular a todos eles? De torturá-los psicologicamente em batalha? Venha comigo, e assim poderá entender minhas intenções...

Naraku e Byakuya seguiram através de um túnel da caverna onde estavam, a qual era a moradia do youkai mais poderoso que vivia por ali antes de chegarem, e que agora, tornara-se uma prisão. Sim, em suas andanças pela região, foi procurando e derrotando os youkais mais poderosos da montanha, subjugando-os e domando-os, e os prendendo em cativeiro naquele local.

- Veja, Byakuya, contemple minhas armas nessa guerra. Durante muito tempo dependei de outros como você para manter-me seguro, mas a verdade é que vocês, marionetes, têm uma grande fraqueza. Gostaria de saber qual é? – o olhar de Naraku era maligno.

- Ahn... sim? – tinha medo das idéias de Naraku, isso Byakuya não podia negar...

- Todos vocês, apesar da maldade, da falta de escrúpulos, das ameaças, acabaram me traindo. Menos Moryoumaru. Este morreu fiel às minhas ordens e desejos. Mas Hakudoushi, Kanna, Kagura, todos acabaram por me trair! Agora restam-me apenas você e o bebê que representa meu coração... assim sendo, escolhi essa montanha justamente para compensar tudo isso!

- Como assim, mestre, não compreendo! Por acaso acha que vou traí-lo? – relutou o _kugutsu_.

- Eu espero que não, ou acabará morto do mesmo jeito... – Naraku falava mansamente – Esta montanha é maligna, e reuni os piores youkais do local nesta sala, por um simples propósito, usá-los para matar o infeliz do Inu-Yasha e seus aliados! Kukukukuku!

Os youkais acorrentados rugiam, se debatiam, seu _youki_ se revoltando contra algo que sabiam que ia acontecer. Assim, Naraku partiu a _Shikon no Tama_ e inseriu pequenos estilhaços da jóia no corpo dos youkais, forçando a energia maligna dos mesmos para fora, e sob a luz da lua, ele começou a concentrar seu próprio_ youki_ na jóia em suas mãos.

Byakuya via aquilo com olhos arregalados, o que aquele maníaco estava fazendo? Sempre soubera que Naraku não era muito equilibrado, mas o que ele fazia agora era extremamente cruel. Ao invés de simplesmente absorver os youkais, ele estava retirando sua energia vital!

O local onde estavam os youkais possuía uma abertura que permitia ver a lua, cuja energia era também crucial no procedimento que Naraku fazia. Os fragmentos maculados da jóia serviam como condutores, que faziam com que o _youki_ de todos os demônios aprisionados se concentrasse juntamente com o de Naraku, o qual ele ia absorvendo aos poucos, sem absorver a jóia, pois esta ainda não estava completa.

Os youkais ali presos gritavam, protestavam, os pulsos e patas de alguns cortando-se devido ao atrito com o metal com o qual Naraku os prendera. Aos poucos seu _youki_ e energia vital eram sugadas, e seus corpos passavam a pender, inertes e sem vida, nas paredes daquele lugar maldito.

Nisso, Naraku sentia a energia maligna acumulando-se dentro de si, densa, poderosa. Usou seu miasma para direcionar aquela massa de energia para sua aura, seu corpo, sentindo-se mais vigoroso, vivo, absoluto; tal sensação o fizera flutuar, e tudo que se ouvia naquele local, naquele momento eram os últimos suspiros dos youkais mais antigos e poderosos que viviam ali.

- Que nojo! – dizia Byakuya, enjoado. Como tudo aquilo era possível?

- Contemple, Byakuya, a nossa vitória! Kukukukukuku!

Um clarão se fez no céu, devido à intensa liberação de energia, que de repente dissipou-se em um mesmo ponto. O procedimento estava completo, todos os youkais prisioneiros mortos, e Naraku recolhe os fragmentos de jóia de seus corpos, reunindo-os novamente, maculando ainda mais a _Shikon no Tama_ para seus propósitos escusos.

- Pronto, está feito! – Naraku tinha uma expressão doentia, como eram seus próprios planos – Agora, só falta uma coisa!

"O que ele ainda pensa em fazer?" – pensava Byakuya, seguindo seu mestre para fora daquele cativeiro.

Chegando à parte da caverna onde estavam anteriormente, Naraku fez algumas formas de terra, imbuindo-as com energia maligna e miasma. E com o poder que havia adquirido, soprou sobre aquelas formas, aumentando a energia direcionada, e trazendo-as, gradualmente, à vida.

- Eu... não acredito! – Byakuya tapou a própria boca com as mãos, aos perceber o que Naraku fazia.

Enquanto os corpos modelados se formavam e se mexiam, uma luz bruxuleava nas paredes da caverna, e tudo que se ouvia, era uma risada extremamente maligna...

- Kukukukukukukukuku!

* * *

Nesse momento, uma jovem que cochilava junto de um dragão de duas cabeças, agitava-se em seu sono, no qual via vários seres morrendo, agonizando, pedindo por suas vidas. Via sua energia se esvaindo, seus corpos rendendo-se ao sono fatal, e uma sensação horrível tomava conta de seu próprio ser...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritou Rin, acordando subitamente e assustando Ah-Un e Jaken.

- Rin! O que houve, menina? – perguntou Jaken, consternado. Se algo acontecesse a ela, não saberia o que fazer!

- AH! J-Jaken-sama... socorro... ajude-me, onegai... – a menina suava, ofegava, levando a mão ao seu peito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Jaken? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com sua voz estóica.

- S-Sesshoumaru-sama... dói, dói muito, Rin vai morrer... AHHHHHH! – ela se curvava, devido à intensa dor que a afligia.

- Sssssessshoumaru-sama, que faremos agora? – o youkai-sapo estava aflito – Jinenji e Kaede-san ficaram na casa, não temos como examinar a Rin...

- Cale-se, Jaken! – ordenou o Senhor das Terras do Oeste – Rin, o que sente?

- D-Dói... aqui... - ela levantou a mão de seu senhor e a espalmou sobre seu peito, sem pudor nenhum.

Apesar de constrangido com o ato de sua protegida, o taiyoukai manteve sua postura indiferente e passou a sentir o que o corpo dela dizia; agora que não era totalmente humana, podia perceber ainda mais as mudanças no corpo dela, pois seu _youki_ denunciava tudo o que acontecia consigo. Assim, sentiu o coração dela acelerado, seu cheiro de medo, as pulsações de dor em seu peito. Só poderia significar uma coisa:

- Naraku está usando a jóia para interferir em seu organismo, Rin. Ou ele está a atingindo propositalmente, ou está utilizando a jóia para alguma outra coisa e isto está agindo em seu corpo como um tipo de reflexo... – o taiyoukai pensava.

- Sesssshoumaru-sama é muito inteligente! – começou Jaken – Mas como poderemos evitar que ele atinja a Rin?

- Não há como. Rin terá que lidar com a dor. Pode fazer isso? – ele se dirigia à jovem que segurava a grama sob si com força, respirando pesadamente, tentando suprimir o desconforto e a dor aguda em seu coração.

- P-Posso tentar, S-Sesshoumaru-sama! – lágrimas desciam do rosto da jovem, e ela lutava para não gemer, senão gritar de dor.

Sesshoumaru teve que reconhecer que Rin era muito corajosa, desde que o problema causado por Naraku se manifestara, a moça tentava adaptar-se, mudou seu estilo de vestir, estava aprendendo a lutar e a mexer com ervas medicinais. O Senhor das Terras do Oeste sabia que em sua mente ela ainda era apenas uma criança, mas ela havia escolhido amadurecer frente ao problema. Lembrou de si mesmo quando criança, de tudo o que passara, e sua simpatia por ela aumentou.

Talvez por isso ele resolvera ignorar aquele cheiro das regras dela que o intoxicava, e encostou-se na árvore próxima a ela, dizendo:

- Este Sesshoumaru ficará por perto até que relaxe, Rin. Sei que a dor deve estar insuportável – ele olhou para o semblante sofrido dela – mas também sei que você é forte o suficiente para lidar com ela da melhor forma possível.

Rin encarou o taiyoukai com os olhos brilhando, sentia-se orgulhosa de merecer a confiança de Sesshoumaru-sama. Entretanto, não sabia se agüentaria a dor por muito tempo, resolveu ser ousada:

- Sesshoumaru-sama... _onegai_... deixe-me inconsciente, para não trazer mais problemas... – ela pediu em um sussurro.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que ela dizia. Resolveu provocá-la um pouco:

- E como pretende que este Sesshoumaru faça isso, Rin? – ele olhava para ela com neutralidade.

- Como quiser, Sesshoumaru-sama, mesmo que tenha que me bater, apenas não quero mais sentir essa dor! – mais lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, pois sentia seu peito em brasa.

- Tem certeza? Sabe da força que possuo, não sabe? – ele aproximou-se mais dela, vagarosamente.

- _H-Hai_. Eu confio em Sesshoumaru-sama, com a minha vida. I-Isso não seria nada. – seus olhos eram firmes, assim como sua resolução.

Nisso, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste pegou a _naginata_ da menina e a entregou em suas mãos; ambos seguraram o cabo da arma por alguns instantes, e nisso Sesshoumaru deixou seu_ youki_ percorrer a arma, se moldando ao _youki_ dela, e qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que as energias se completavam e se harmonizavam perfeitamente, como ele nunca vira acontecer antes?

O _youki_ de Rin respondeu ao seu da mesma forma, em ondas que se completavam; pôde sentir toda a energia dela, sua pureza, seus medos e vontades. Aquilo para ele era novo, não poderia negar que aquele fato o instigava... no entanto, aquela reação toda cumprira seu intento, e a menina encontrava-se desmaiada ao seu lado, totalmente alheia ao espanto que tomara a alma de seu senhor.

Mais tarde, no início da madrugada, Rin acordou, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava no lombo de Ah-Un, o qual era guiado por Jaken.

- Jaken-sama, para onde estamos indo? - ela aprumou-se, despertando de vez.

- Há uma movimentação ao norte, estamos seguindo para lá, Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama seguiu na frente, mas tudo indica que a hora chegou.

Rin olhou para o céu, ao norte, e reparou em uma nuvem misteriosa de miasma e energia sinistra que surgia daquele ponto. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, sim, a tão temida hora chegara, será que ela seria capaz de se controlar e lutar sem perecer?

* * *

Kouga estava ansioso, ele e seu exército foram os primeiros a chegar à caverna onde seria o esconderijo de Naraku; sentia toda a maldade e aflição que vinham daquele lugar, e um cheiro parecido com o de morte. Como macho alfa, percebera o medo nos olhos de alguns de seus soldados e amigos, mas não deixaria que isso os dominasse. Manteve uma postura otimista e procurou passar confiança para todos, inclusive valendo-se de suas ironias sobre o alvo a quem buscavam.

Todos os seus sentidos estavam alerta, e ele captou o _youki_ de Ayame no ar, e a movimentação que se fazia no lado oposto ao seu, próximo à caverna; sim, ela e seus soldados acabavam de chegar, e pôde sentir a tensão que se acumulava, além da presença extremamente sinistra que aparecia ao sul. Logo, uma bola dourada de ar pousava em frente à caverna, revelando a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru.

Este, por sua vez, ficou ali parado, analisando a situação. Onde estava Inu-Yasha? Será que resolvera aparecer como reforço? Mas logo localizou seu meio-irmão no galho de uma grande árvore, vigiando a tudo e todos; no entanto, a _miko_ e os outros não estavam com ele. O hanyou pulou da árvore e graciosamente pousou no chão, indo ao encontro de seu irmão mais velho. Os dois ficaram encarando a entrada da caverna.

- Ele está aí faz tempo, essa energia sinistra é sufocante para os outros, pedi para que viessem depois, pois somos mais resistentes. Só não sei por que raios ele ainda não saiu! – disse Inu-Yasha.

- Simples – disse Sesshoumaru, impassível – ele espera que o tiremos daí.

- Mas, como faremos isso? Ei, Sesshoumaru! Espere! – o hanyou seguiu o taiyoukai, que se dirigia à caverna.

Mas antes que entrassem, Sango e Kohaku, montados em Kirara, sobrevoavam a caverna, lançando veneno por um buraco que encontraram; com isso, Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha se afastaram, e viram quando a _nekomata_ pousou em frente à caverna, e Sango arremessou mais veneno pela entrada principal. Ela e o irmão usavam máscaras.

O miasma se dissipou com todo aquele veneno, e uma mulher vestida de colegial surgiu entre os vapores, também de máscara, com um arco em mãos.

- Kagome, o que vai fazer? – gritou Inu-Yasha, surpreso com a atitude dela.

- Eu vou tirar Naraku dali! – ela respondeu, enquanto concentrava energia espiritual na ponta de uma flecha, fazendo-a brilhar com seu poder.

A _miko _disparou a flecha para dentro da caverna, e esta se acendeu como fogos de artifício, iluminando toda a caverna e dissipando o resto da energia sinistra. Todos os youkais ali protegeram os olhos, evitando a intensa luz.

Silêncio. Kagome, Sango e Kohaku tiraram suas máscaras e uniram-se aos filhos de Inu-Taisho, a uma distância relativamente segura da entrada da caverna. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente, até que...

- Ugh! – Kohaku levou a mão ao pescoço, que começou a doer. Sango percebeu o movimento do irmão, e agarrou-se a ele:

- Kohaku, resista! Não deixe que ele o manipule! Eu vou tirar você daqui!

- Aneue, não! Deixe-me tentar! - suor começava a escorrer pela testa do garoto – Não darei esse gostinho a ele!

- Kukukukuku... sempre rebelde, ahn, Kohaku? Mas do que adianta, se você sempre sucumbe às minhas vontades? – a voz de Naraku encheu o lugar.

Kouga e Ayame, de seus respectivos pontos, se aproximaram e o que viram os deixou atônitos: na entrada da caverna, uma energia maligna enorme se acumulava, e dela surgiam Naraku, Byakuya, e mais quatro figuras com eles.

- Por _Kami_, não acredito! – Kagome levou sua mão à própria boca.

Protegendo seu mestre, estavam novamente Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoushi e Bankotsu.


End file.
